One Step Forward, Two Steps Back
by littlebirdy05
Summary: The zoo get's some newcomers, and things really change. A selfless Julien? Matchmaking? Party animal penguins? Meanwhile, with the past catching up to the penguins, things are about to take a deadly turn. On the bright side, we meet Manfredi & Johnson. XD
1. A short starter

Just a quick note, my first penguins fanfic, so if it's awful, trust me I know. That and I know I write my pages weird and that they aren't adequately paragraphed but it's the way I write, so you know unless you want to retype them all and send them to me it must not be that important. Sorry but you have no idea how many people have tried to correct me on this. If you haven't noticed yet my spelling and grammar kind of suck, yet again I already notice this. Well I'm just stalling now, so... here it goes.

~*~

Skipper slid past Marlene's habitat on his way back to HQ. "Hey, Skipper, whatcha' doing?" Skipper righted himself and turned around. "Recon,

that's classified information Marlene you know that." Skipper said. "Awe come on you can tell me. Is it about the new animals coming in?" She

asked, hopping up onto the fence that surrounded her enclosure. Skipper sighed. "Fine, since you seem to know some much, why don't you just

come along?" He grumble sarcastically. "Okay." She said grinning, and jumping down next to him. "What? No I didn't- Never mind." Skipper

continued on back to the HQ, Marlene following closely behind.

"Kowalski status report." Skipper said, jumping down the hatch, Marlene opting to use the ladder. "I recorded the information and took it to the

chimps for translation, a-..." Kowalski looked at Marlene a moment, then continued. "Apparently the was a major natural disaster at (random

name because I'm too lazy to think of a real one) zoo... There were only eight survivors." The penguins hung their head in a a brief moment of

silence, before Kowalski went on. "The survivors are being permanently transported here and what was the zoo is being turned into a business

office... Marlene are you feeling ill?" Kowalski questioned. The penguins glanced at Marlene. "D- did you say (random name) zoo?" Marlene asked

wringing her paws. "Why, yes I did. Is there a problem?" Kowalski asked. "I- I don't suppose it mentions a surviving male otter does it?" The

penguins looked at each other, then Kowalski answered again. "Yes it does, how did you know?" Marlene looked at the four questioning faces

before her, then stammered, "Oh, n- no reason it's just, the only male otter th- there is my b-brother and he and I don't really-" Marlene

screeched and ran off, leaving the penguins looking dumbstruck.

"As I was saying..." Kowalski continued, "The ones that have survived are quite the interesting selection... There was one male otter, as Marlene

so kindly pointed out, three female lemurs and one male, and... three female penguins." Skipper felt the air tense but ignored it. "More lemurs,

just what this zoo needs." He mumbled. Skipper turned to Private and Rico. "What's the status on delivery?" He asked them. "Just finished with

recon Skippah, they should arrive in less than an hour." Private replied. "Right, team prepare for the arrival. I'm going to find out what's troubling

Marlene. Something tells me this isn't going to be pretty.


	2. Meeting the girls

"Marlene, what's gotten into you?" Skipper asked, entering her habitat. "Marlene?" Skipper looked around and saw no one. Suddenly Skipper

heard a wimper. "Oh, there you are." Marlene sat in the far corner clutching her beach ball. "What's wrong with you?" Skipper questioned.

Marlene was quiet for a moment, then slowly crawled out of the corner. "I- It's nothing Skipper, just nervous is all." Marlene said with a forced

grin. "Bologna." Skipper retorted. "Come on spit it out." He said. "It's just... My brother, Jake, and I don't really... get along." Marlene said. "How

so?" Skipper asked.

flash back-

_"Come on sis, if you want it get!" Jake laughed holding Marlene's beach ball over her head. "Oops," He grinned bouncing it off her face. "Too slow." Again _

_he laughed. "Come on little rat otter come on get the ball!"_

flashback over-

"I see..." Skipper said, smirking. "Marlene you have an elite team living next door to you. An old childhood bully, brother or not, is the least you

have to worry about. Kowalski's experiments on the other hand..." Skipper rubbed the back of his neck. "I know Skipper, I thought I'd grown out

of that after we were transferred to separate zoo's, but... when I heard he was coming here..." Marlene gripped her beach ball tighter. "Look, if it

will make you feel better, I will personally make sure he's no longer a problem to you." Skipper said. Marlene looked at him. "Talk, I'll talk to him."

Skipper said. "Well... I guess." Marlene said, relaxing a bit more. "Good. I've got more recon to do, but the moment the others arrive I'll be here.

Besides, who knows, maybe he's grown out of bullying."

"Kowalski report." Skipper said. Kowalski stared through his binoculars. It appears they have all arrived and are now being crated off to their

respective habitats." Kowalski said, hiding his binoculars and swallowing. "Including the ones coming here..." The four penguins hid behind the

artificial ice, watching as Alice dropped the board across the water and rolled a crate onto the ice. The penguins listened to her mumble to

herself about 'more penguins, just what I needed' then watched as she pried open the crate, dropped the new penguins out then took

everything and left the habitat. "Oh my..." Private whispered staring. There were three female penguins looking around curiously. One, which

Private seemed to be staring at the most was small and young, with long tail feathers, a black beak, and what Private thought of as quite

cute a white ring around each of her eyes. Kowalski on the other hand was more staring at the second penguin, a tall one, that was had a black

beak, white stomach and even face, but a very distinctive black stripe on the underside of her chin. Then of course there was the particular

penguin that Rico had been fawning over. She was not small but not large either, with a bright orange beak, and a wide band of white across

her head from one eye to the other. "Men... Focus!" The three penguins' attention had been redirected to skipper who was now standing on the

ice, ready to greet the newcomers. "Well come on then." He said. The three got up onto the ice and made their way over to the others. "Welcome

to your new home," Skipper said. "I'm sure you'll find your living arrangements suitable. You may have the bunks until a proper sleeping

arrangement is in order." The others of course, knew Skipper was only being this polite because they were girls... "Normally my team and I would

show you around but I have some other matters to attend to so, a quick intro and I'll assign you each to one of my men to show you around the

zoo. Ladies, your names please." Skipper said. The three slightly taken back by his hospitality hesitated a moment, then one spoke up. "I- I'm

Chichi..." one said. "Chichi, a lovely name." Kowalski said getting into the conversation. Skipper grinned a plan, quite unlike any he had ever

concocted, forming in his mind. "I'm Adelie." the youngest said. out of the corner of his eyes Skipper saw Private grin. The third was silent. "This is

Gina... " Chichi said. "After the storm, she hasn't really spoken much... at all actually." Skipper heard Rico make a noise much too much like a pur.

This was going to go smoothly. "Well, nice to meet you all. I'm Skipper, this is Private, Kowalski, and Rico." Skipper said pointing to each of the

penguins. "Rico doesn't talk much either." Rico waved not entirely in control. "Alright men, line up." the girls watch curiously as they were all in

formation in less than a second. "Alright, I want you to show these girls around. Kowalski," Kowalski stood at attention, "You go with Chichi,

Private, show Adelie around, and Rico, I think you should go with Gina." The three beamed. "Now, I'm off to tend to my own matters." Skipper said

dropping down and sliding off over towards Marlene's habitat.


	3. the tours

AN: Yeah, they all may seem a bit out of character, but Rico will be VERY out of character here, but I know what I'm doing(I think...) so it'll coincide with the rest of the story later and then Rico will get as back into character as I can make him so, yeah. :]

Skipper jumped into Marlene's habitat and waddled over the the entrance. "Come on sis, I just want to see it! We didn't get any of this stuff

back at my zoo." Skipper heard an unfamiliar voice say. "Go get your own." Marlene growled. Skipper stopped. He'd never heard Marlene take

such a tone with anyone, like that. Maybe he'd see how this would play out. "Look, I know you're still sore but come on that was years ago, just

let me see the freaking ball." Skipper frowned as he heard a small sound, most likely Marlene's beach ball being batted from her hands. The

unknown voice, presumably Jake, laughed, and Skipper rounded the corner. Jake froze, hands in the air as though he were ready to bounce the

ball off Marlene's face again. Jake looked much like Marlene, but the fur on his head looked as though he ran his hand the wrong way through it,

every time he got out of the water. "Who the heck are you?" Jake said frowning and lowing the ball. Skipper growled as he spotted Marlene on

the ground, looking up at him. "That depends," Skipper started, "If you want to keep picking on Marlene, I can be your worst nightmare." Skipper

said, flippers crossed. "Oh I get it," Jake said grinning. "You're her dude." Skipper frowned. "You know," Jake said, laughing, "her dude, her guy...

her boyfriend." Skipper stared at Jake, ignoring the heat creeping up his face. "First off," Skipper said, advancing on Jake, "No, I am not her

boyfriend, and second, to call someone someone else's 'dude' is degrading. It's just like calling a girl someone's 'chick' or, what ever you'd say. It

also suggests you have some possessive personality traits, which you may want to thing about working on." Skipper said. Normally he wouldn't

have bother correcting him like this and even if he had he wouldn't have bothered with an explanation. It was actually highly unlike him, but there

was something about this otter that Skipper didn't like at all. "Really." Jake said staring Skipper down. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

Skipper looked at Marlene. "Marlene..." He said. "I think it would be much more effective if I..." Marlene frowned at Skipper. "Oh come on I'm not

going to hurt him! Too bad... " Skipper added, glaring at Jake. In the few seconds it took Marlene to ponder this, Skipper couldn't help but think

that even he noticed how strange his behavior was around this new one. If the otter was this bad he could only imagine what would happen

when he went to the lemurs' habitat. "Hurt me, yeah right." Jake laughed. "The only one less likely to hurt me would be sis, and that's saying

something." He scoffed. Marlene looked at Skipper and nodded. In one fluid motion Skipper knocked Jake to the ground and snapped out a flipper,

seemingly only brushing Jake's torso. "Oh god, ahahow!" Jake said attempting a simple 'ow' but the word catching in his throat a couple of times.

"Sorry Marlene, I didn't _think_it would hurt him." Skipper said, grinning inwardly. "It's fine, maybe he'll finally learn his lesson." Marlene huffed. "Just

in case, if he bothers you again, just come over and say so." Skipper said. "He'll learn after a while." Marlene grinned. "Thanks Skipper, tell the

others I said hi." She said. "There are more of you freaks?" Jake groaned. "Yep, and every one trained by me." Skipper said smirking. "Oh, yes

that reminds me Marlene, you had left before your heard the rest of the news. You know who else survived that storm?" Skipper asked. Out of

the corner of his eyes Skipper saw Jake glance up at him in sudden interest. "Oh yeah... who else was there?" Marlene asked, looking at him.

"Well there's only one other male. A Lemur-" Skipper was interrupted by Jake. "Aw you mean James is here!?" Jake said in an obviously unhappy

tone. "Apparently." Skipper said. "Him, three female lemur's, and three female penguins." Marlene looked at Skipper. "There are new female

penguins?" She asked, staring at Skipper. Skipper laughed. "There sure are, and I'm already working on making them feel comfortable in their

new home. Their perfect matched." Skipper said turning back to Marlene, yet again questioning his sudden change in his own personality. "Oh.

Perfect match for, who, exactly?" Marlene said. Jake looked back and forth from Marlene to Skipper. "Well, for Rico, Kowalski, and Private of

course. They fit together like pieces of the same egg, it's that good." Skipper said, looking out the entrance. "Oh really?" Marlene said grinning.

"That's great!" Skipper nodded. "I've got to finish recon, feel free to stop by and meet them later." He said, walking out of the cave. "Okay I will."

Marlene called to him.

"And this is Phil and Mason." Kowalski said stopping in front of the simians' habitat. The two waved. "This place is great." Chichi said looking

around. "We had nothing like this at our last zoo." She said. "Oh, I bet you have all kinds of supplies at your headquarters. I can only imagine the

possibilities of what could be created with what you all have here." She said grinning, her eyes lit up in thought. "Well actually..." Kowalski said

nervously, "I have tinkered with a few inventions myself. Time travel, shrink ray. They all still a work in progress of course... but I've, ahem, made

others." He said. Chichi gasped. "You invent things?" She said, surprised. "Well, it is part of my job. I handle the technical things, and strategics...

and options." He said. "Oh, that's wonderful what kind of things have you made?" She asked him, staring intently. Kowalski felt his face grow hot,

which luckily most animals had fur or feathers to hide their embarrassment. "Well, I won't go into technicalities, but I have made a, well it's similar

to an incubation chamber but with the possibility of increasing the infant's intelligence tenfold, and then there was a brain switching machine, O

and there was a plasma cutter, but that one was stolen..." Kowalski said frowning. He stopped when he saw Chichi staring at him. "Wow, I can't

believe you've made so many things already." She said dreamily. "Well," Kowalski chuckled nervously, which was really more of a squeak.

"maybe... you and I could work on something some time?" He inquired with a sheepish grin. "Oh, I'd love that." Chichi said quietly.

Adelie and Private walked along slowly. "This is the reptile house. We have chameleons here, and they're real nice, but... you may want to

watch out for the poison dart frog... He's not so bad but sometimes he can be a bit mean. The others and I had to deal with him once. Turns out

all he needed was a hug, but not everyone can run around in metal suits you know. "Oh, a poison frog?" Adelie said nervously. "Well it's alright

he's pretty friendly most of the time." Private said trying to calm her, then he thought a moment. "Besides, I wouldn't let anything hurt you. That's

what I'm being trained for." He said. Adelie looked up at him curiously. "What do you mean?" She said, and Private began to explain. "Well see,

the others you met just today. Skippah's the leader, Rico handle's things like weapons and hand to hand combat, and Kowalski invents all kinds of

things and comes up with strategies. I'm the newest one there, I handle special operations, and things like observation. Turns out I'm real good

at observing things, so when I'm being trained to protect the zoo, I also kinda pick up things from the others. I'm learning to be a good leader

from Skippah, and I never would have been able to build a suit like the one I used with the frog if I hadn't learned a thing or two from Kowalski.

Rico... I'm not sure what I've learned from him yet." Private said sheepishly. "Guess I'm not really the fighting type. Unless of course... it's

absolutely necessary. Like the time we fought the Skorca." Private said. "Skorca?" Adelie asked. "Oh, well it was a giant orca, only it didn't swim it

flew. You know, a sky orca. Skorca." Private said, and Adelie gasped. "_You_fought a giant flying orca!?" She exclaimed. "What happened!?" Private

looked at Adelie, who was staring up at him with wide eyes. "Well, at first the others didn't believeme, because I had eaten sugar that night. I

don't blame them thought, after all know one had heard of a flying orca... but eventually we found it and we attacked it from the sky but it was

too blubbery and none of us could get past that to defeat it. The next thing I knew I was knocked into the air," Adelie's eyes grew wider, "and

when I landed my beak had punctured the skorca's shield, but I couldn't get my beak unstuck. Turns out it was Joey that had jumped up there to

knock us all off so he could defeat it himself. I couldn't se what happened but Joey knocked the others off, and I guess he fell off to. I think that's

when I pulled my beak out. That's when I realized what had happened of course, but before I could tell Skippah, I was in the air again, blown up

by a gush of wind from the Skorca." Adelie gasped. "I got a hold on it's fin, then suddenly the orca flew all around trying to throw me off, spinning

and turning, I thought I was going to fall off, but suddenly we started falling, and then landed in the middle of a junk yard." Private said, recalling

what had happened after he had flown off. "What happened next!?" Adelie asked shocked. "Well I won, I beat the sckorca. I guess it flew so long

trying to throw me off, it just dropped. When we had landed the skorca's tail caught on something and ripped off." Private said. "What did you

do?" Adelie asked, staring up at Private. "Well it was the only thing I could think to do. I rolled up the tail and made my way back to the zoo."

Private said. "Wow," Adelie said grinning, "cute, brave, strong, _and_ you have an accent." Private blushed.

Rico and Gina were sitting down, resting after having seen most of the zoo. Rico noticed Gina kept looking at him as thought she wanted to

say something, when he was struck with an idea. He regurgitated a notepad and a pencil, and wrote something down. He lifted up the tablet,

which showed some crudely drawn letters. "Can you write?" It said. Gina nodded and took the paper. "Yes, I didn't know you could though." She

wrote. Rico scribbled something down in the tablet. "Hehe, yeah, but don't tell anyone." It said. Gina read it, then wrote, "Why not?" Rico looked

at the tablet then wrote for a couple of minutes. "It's a long story. Not being able to talk well mixed with my personality, I was pretty much

labeled as crazy. I don't mind though, I enjoy doing the things I do when I'm with the others. Besides, If people think I'm just a crazy penguin

who's only purpose it to fight and regurgitate things we need, well when the time comes the enemy wont know what hit him." Rico wrote. Gina

read it and frowned a moment. "Well that's not right. You friends should see what you're really like, and hear what you have to say. I mean so

what if you guys are captured some day, you wont need them to underestimate you you'll need to be able to work together with the others to

get out of it." Rico read that and thought about it for a moment. Then he wrote. "But I can still blow stuff up right? I mean there's nothing like the

smell of nitroglycerin in the morning." Gina read this and gave a small whispered chuckle. "Of course. You can still be you explosives loving self. I

bet that spontaneous and unpredictable attitude it what they like best about you." Gina wrote. "Yeah," Rico scribbled down "the others are really

great people, I think you girls will like it here. After all you're staying in the safest place in the zoo." Gina read this and smiled. They sat there for a

while, the Rico slowly wrote something down on the pad. "You know, I may be a crazy, chainsaw wielding, explosive loving, supply swallowing

penguin, but I tell you I think that's the best part of the job. It is strange though, I've never been this calm before. I makes me wish I could

actually speak again." Rico wrote. Gina read this, then scrawled, "You mean you could speak before?" Rico looked at the paper and nodded. "Uh,

hu." He grunted. Gina sat for a log moment thinking. Suddenly she shot up. "I've got it!" She shouted, then slapped a flipper over her beak. After

not speaking for more than a week her own voice sounded strange coming from her mouth. "Nice." Rico said roughly, telling her her voice was

nice. "I- I've got it Rico, I bet I know why you can't talk, and it's so simple. Come on, we'll have you speaking again in no time!" She snatched up

Rico's flipper and ran off before he could even fully stand up.


	4. Lemurs and a plan

Skipper arrived at the lemur habitat and waited for the others to arrive. Pretty soon Kowalski and Chichi, and Private and Adelie arrived. "Hey,

where's Rico and Gina?" Sipper said looking around. The others looked around as well, then shrugged. "Maybe he's still showing her around. I

mean when neither of them talk it might be hard to explain things, Skippah." Private said. "No matter, We scope out the lemur habitat then find

Rico. We need to search for potential dangers." Skipper said hopping the fence. The others followed, Kowalski and Private helping the girls up and

over. "It's quiet here..." Skipper said as he neared the platform where Julien's throne was located. "Too quiet..." This, of course, was not merely

for dramatic affect. There wasn't a sound to be heard in the lemur habitat. "What do you suppose happened?" Private asked quietly, looking

around. "No idea private, but what ever it is-" Skipper was interrupted by the sound of high pitched laughter. Suddenly Mort burst through the

brush and ran past the penguins, a tiny lemur, even smaller than Mort running, after him. "Ann!" Chichi exclaimed. The new tiny mouse lemur

stopped and looked up. "Chichi!" She shouted, leaping into the air and clinging to Chichi's head. Mort stopped and looked at the penguins. "Look,

another me!" He said. "Mort," Private said, "this is, Ann, right? She's staying here from now on." The penguins and Mort looked at Ann who was

preoccupied with rubbing the slick feathers on Chichi's head. "What do you know, another sad eyes. Apparently this one has a thing about

feathers." Skipper said glancing at Kowalski. Ann looked up. "More penguins!" she shrieked, leaping onto Skipper's face. Skipper shouted. "Wait,

Ann, no-" Chichi grabbed Ann and yanked her off of Skipper. "Fish and chips, man." Skipper said, rubbing his beak. Kowalski, Private, and Skipper

snapped back into a defensive position when they heard a voice behind them. "Sorry about that." a very feminine voice said. Standing there was

a fairly tall light brown furred, blue eyed lemur. "She's my sister. I'm Missy." The lemur said, then added. "Good to see you guys again." directing

the comment towards Chichi and Adelie. "Where's Gina?" She asked. "She's with, er, Rico right?" Chichi said looking at Skipper. "Affirmative."

Skipper said, glancing at her, then back Missy. "I beg your pardon," Kowalski said, "But you said she was your sister. That is an anatomical

impossibility. You two are different species of lemur..." He said. "Sorry," Missy replied, "Adoptive sister I guess." Then added, "I see you guys are

getting along better than I am." eyeing Adelie and Private, and Kowalski and Chichi. "Oh, you're having trouble?" Private said. "With that

deranged Ringtail here, who wouldn't?" Skipper said bluntly. "Yeah, that's him." Missy said crossing her arms. "He tried telling me he was king and

that I had to do everything he said while I was here, then ordered me to get him a smoothie." Missy said. "That's him." Skipper said. "Oh, but

Sissy's getting along just fine. She found another guy here. Real sweet he was. Them two ran off somewhere a while ago. James is here too, but

I haven't seen him since we arrived." As if on cue, a tall lemur walked through the brush.

He was nearly all white, but for a dark face, hands, and feet, and a brown spot on his chest. "Oh, we have visitors. New friends and old, pleasure

to see you again Chichi, Adelie. Where's Gina?" The lemur asked, in a quiet, polite tone. "With her friend." Chichi said vaguely. "Ah, I see." James

said grinning, eyeing the two pairs. "And now, who might you be?" James said, holding his hands behind his back, looking at the other penguins.

"I'm Skipper, this is Private and Kowalski. Rico's with Gina." Skipper said. Kowalski stepped forward. "You are a lemur? I must say your body

structure suggests you belong to the mircat family." Kowalski said. "Ah yes," James grinned. "Father was a mircat, mother was a silky sifaka. But

hey, what are you going to do? The heart wants what the heart wants. I can sense that one certain penguin here is slowly learning this..." James

glanced at Skipper but no one took notice. "Well," James said after a moment, "you'll have to excuse me. I have a certain lemur I need to find."

They watched him walk off. Once he was gone, Missy looked at the penguins. "What's wrong with James? He was never like this before." Chichi

asked, concerned. "Yeah." Adelie said looking at Missy. Missy sighed, looking worn out. "We're not sure. When the storm finally gave way we

couldn't find James for hours. When we did it was because the humans brought him out of the medical center. He was all bandaged up and he

kept mumbling to himself about fireflies and rain. We've been keeping a close eye on him." Missy said, rubbing her eyes. "Kowaslki, options."

Skipper said. Kowalski whipped out his note pad. "Possible head trauma?" Kowalski said. "Interesting, what else do you have?" Skipper said.

Kowalski sketched something down on the pad, then held up a picture of an evil looking squid. "Squid mind control?" He said. "Right, we'll look

into that. Until then," He said looking at the lemurs, then to Kowalski and Private. "Let's go find Rico and Gina. Ladies if you'd like to stay and

catch up." Skipper said nodding. They nodded back, and Skipper headed off, Kowalski and Private following.

"Come on Rico, it'll be fine." Gina and Rico stood outside the zoo's medical center. "I told you, they can help if you just let them. I mean when's the

last time you've had the doctors check out your throat? Think, with you regurgitating all that stuff so often it's got to have something to do with

your speech. Just go in, they find something." Gina said reassuringly. "Uh uh." Rico said shaking his head. "Look, you don't have to tell the others

right away, I won't say anything... but it would make it a lot easier for me to talk to you." Gina said with a small laugh. Rico looked at her, then

took a deep breath and jumped through the open window. She stood waiting for a few moments, hearing the intelligible murmur or people, when

suddenly she heard a scuffling behind her. "Gina," Skipper said as she turned around to face them. "Where's Rico?" Skipper asked. Gina stared,

startled, then, too nervous to speak, pointed a flipper at the open window. "With the doctor?" Kowalski said surprised. Gina nodded. "Come on

men, let's-" Skipper was interrupted. Gina whimpered, mentally cursing herself that she couldn't bring herself to speak to them and yet she could

speak with Rico. She imagined she knew a bit how he felt now. "What?" skipper asked, staring at her. She was quiet, but luckily, just before they

turned to jump through the window, the door opened, and the doctor came out, with Rico in a carrying cage. Rico, oddly enough, seemed quite

content, that is until he spotted the others. The penguins sped back to their enclosure before the doctor could get there and waited for him to

drop Rico off. Gina looked at Rico silently and he was taken out of the cage and set on the ice. The five of them watched the doctor leave, then

turned back to Rico. "What was that?" Skipper asked. Rico shrugged. "Rico, did they force down more of that so called medicine?" Kowalski asked.

Rico shook his head no. "I don't trust their medicine, all a visit to the doctor has ever caused us was complication, and the last time they gave you

something you near blew yourself up." skipper said crossing his flippers. Kowalski looked at him. "Technically, Skipper it was us trying to escape

from the doctor, that caused all the complications." He whispered. "Kowalski I'm trying to make a point! Now Rico, what's going on here?" Rico

was quiet, then opened his mouth to answer, only breathing a sigh of relief when Jake walked into the headquarters with Marlene, interrupting.

"Hey guys." Marlene said walking up to them. "What's going on, oh-" Marlene walked over to Gina. "You must be one of the newcomers. Where

are the others?" She asked looking around. "Up at the lemur habitat, conversing with old friends." Kowalski said, then added. "Perhaps you would

like to go ahead with them?" He asked Gina. Gina looked at Rico then shook her head. She'd see them later. "Yo, Skipper, I wanna talk to you.

Outside." Jake said. Everyone stared at him. After a moment Skipper replied. "Fine, since you already know not to try anything funny. You all stay

here." Skipper said walking outside after Jake.


	5. Hit

"So what do you want?" Skipper said. Jake looked back at Skipper but kept on walking. "Just wanted to ask you a few questions." He said

hopping out of the enclosure. Skipper frowned then followed. "What kind of questions?" Skipper said. "Well, how long have you been training, or

leading for that matter?" Jake asked. "Classified." Skipper said bluntly. "Well, do you have any enemies?" Jake asked. They walked past the

dolphin habitat. "Again, that's classified." Skipper said. Jake stopped in front of the zoo's entrance. "Is there anything that isn't classified?" Jake

asked, seemingly irritated. "Sure." Skipper said. "What?" Jake asked. "Classified." was Skipper's reply. "Oh for the love of seafood, what is wrong

with you!?" Jake shouted. "If you ask me Marlene's got it all wrong!" Skipper frowned. "Marlene? What's any of this have to do with Marlene?"

Skipper said, confused. "Boy you are one thick penguin. I bet I could beat you at anything any day with you and your stupidity!" Jake yelled. "Look

here, if it's battle of wits you want it's a battle of wits you'll get." Skipper growled. "Oh, no couldn't possibly. I mean with someone who is

unarmed." Jake said sarcastically. Skipper was loosing his cool. "Oh, I'll show you armed." Jake looked at him. "they only one with less intelligence

that you is Marlene. At first I wondered how she survived here by herself then I learned her head was so thick she just used it to open clams

instead of a rock!" Jake shouted. Luckily they were far enough away that no one heard. "I bet if those other penguins hadn't been around she

would have wound up in an alligator's habitat by now! After all _you_wouldn't have been able to save h- " Skipper snapped and, red with rage,

tackled Jake. "Ow- Oof-!" Jake had been knocked over and Skipper kicked him with both flippers. Jake's thin form and slick fur slid right between

the bars of the zoo's entrance gate and he fell through the other side. Normally Skipper would have never been able to get through, but with his

rage he was next to Jake in moments, knocking him into the street. "Wait!" Jake shouted, "You pass! You pass!" Skipper stopped suddenly. "I

pass? what do you mean I pass?" Skipper asked glaring down at Jake. Jake just stood up and grinned. "I was never going to hurt her, and I

didn't mean a word I said. I was testing you, and you pass." He said, wiping a paw across his bloody lip. "I love my sis, I've given up bullying a

long time ago, and after the storm, when I learned we were coming here, I knew I'd see my sis again. I was happy yeah, but on the way here I

started to worry. Think about it, she's well past the age of maturity, even if she doesn't act like it sometimes. I wanted her to be happy, but with

the right guy, and so I began to devise a plan. I didn't think I'd have to put it in action right away though." Jake said. Skipper stood there and

thought about that, slowly relaxing. "I walked in and the moment I did she started going on about, Skipper's coming in a minute, Skipper's very

protective, Skipper leads a team on recon, Skipper, Skipper, Skipper. It's all she went on about for the next five minutes, probably while you were

getting the girls settled in. Then I saw you, sliding on over. A penguin, I knew, and then I thought, _this must be Skipper. _I started going for

Marlene's ball then. I knew you were around the corner, so I knew there would be no need for my childhood bullying. I really didn't want to

either." Jake spoke and Skipper listened, completely unaware of their surroundings. "Wait... you mean Marlene..." Skipper looked at Jake. "Yeah,

that's the one thing I wondered about in my very short time here. How and why you hadn't figured out yet, that Marlene likes you." Jake leaned

forward. "You know, _likes you_, likes you." Skipper stared more. "And I can tell that you like her..." Skipper looked up at Jake, a small smirk forming

at the corner of his beak. "Good plan." he said. Jake grinned. "Glad you think so, now come on, let's- " Jake froze when he heard the screech of

car tires. "Move!" Skipper shouted, practically throwing Jake out of the road. Jake landed hard on the sidewalk, gasping when he heard two

thumps, and the car screeching to a halt. Jake looked up in time to see the driver panic and speed off. Jake looked to the middle of the road, his

breath coming in short gasps, as he spotted skipper laying in the road. "Skipper?" he called. No answer. "Skipper!? Skipper!" Jake jumped up and

ran to the penguin's side. Skipper lay on his stomach, bleeding from his head, obviously where he had been hit. Jake's paws shook. "Help..." He

tried to say, but it only came out as a tiny squeak. "Help." He said a little louder... then. "Help! Help! Someone, please!" Jake screamed.

"Someone!" It was no use of course, he was too far, and he realized this. Panicking his eyes darted back and forth, and saw no one. With much

struggling he grabbed Skipper and got him as close to the zoo entrance as possible, then realizing Skipper wouldn't fit, set him back down, afraid

to leave his side, shuddering as he felt blood on his paws. "Help! Someone! Anyone! Skipper needs help! Please!"

Kowalski and private watched as Gina and Marlene talked, Gina occasionally stroking one of Rico's feathers. Everyone froze though when they

heard a strange noise. "What was that?" Gina asked. "It sounded like a screeching car..." Kowalski said, straining to hear. They all jumped when

Adelie and Chichi burst through the door. "Do you guys hear that?" Chichi gasped. A faint yelling sounded now that the entrance was open.

"Come on." Kowalski said jumping through the entrance, the others following. They stood there a moment, the yelling stopped. Then it started

again, a faint, "Help! Someone! Anyone!" Marlene's eyes widened. "That's Jake!" She shouted. They listened. "Skipper needs help! Please!" They

all gasped. "Come on!" They all rushed off, following the shouting. "He's hurt! He's bleeding! He needs a doctor now!" They all nearly ran into the

gate trying to stop a the speed they were going. "Jake!" Chichi shouted, spotting only the otter covered on blood. "What happened!?" "It's

Skipper! A car it just- it came out of nowhere! Skipper he threw me out of the road and the next thing I know-" Jake grabbed Skipper and dragged

him around where they could see. "It just, it happened so fast I couldn't think I couldn't do anything! We can't get back through! Guys you need

to get one of the zoo keepers!" Jake said, still panicking. "Skipper!" Kowalski yelled, dropping down trying to reach him. "Kowalski, focus he needs

help now!" Jake shouted. Kowalski cringed. "I know! Private, Rico let's go! Girls, stay with Jake and Skipper make sure nothing else goes wrong."

He said sharply, quite unlike his usual self, then turned and shot of towards the medical area. Moments later Alice and the usual doctor arrived,

Alice had her keys in hand, seeing Skipper and the others from some ways away. "Wha- How did they all get out!?" Alice yelled. "Alice, unlock the

gate, the penguins been hit by a car." The doctor said waiting impatiently. The gates swung open and the doctor rushed through picking up

Skipper who lay limply in his hand. "It's bad. I don't know if I can help him." The doctor said, then as an afterthought, "Get the other animals back

in their habitats, we'll figure it out later." The doctor rushed off, leaving the other animals stunned. "Can't... can't help him...?" Private squeaked.


	6. Fireflies

Yeah I use music a lot in stories. Sorry but I can't seem to help myself. The spacing in this chapter also hates me. ^-^'

* * *

Kowalski, Rico, and Private sat in the HQ, each with a stunned look on their faces. Skipper had been inspected

and taken off to a veterinary office farther out in the city. It wasn't just the penguins, the entire zoo felt the

effect of something so horrible happening at _their_zoo. Even if some of them didn't realize this. Gina, Adelie, and

Chichi went to the lemur habitat to give the guys some space and to tell Missy that Gina was indeed there.

Now everything was quiet. After a long moment, Private blinked, and spoke. "Skippahwill be okay... right?" He

asked quietly. Kowalski thought for a moment, thinking of what to say. No lies though. Lies would only make

things worse. "I-... I don't know, Private. He could be alright... but-" The three jumped up when they heard

someone jump down the entrance to the HQ. It was Jake. "I am so sorry, I can't believe I caused this! I was

just trying to help, I- " Kowalski held up a (Wing? Flipper? I mean they swim, but they're technically birds. I'll

just call them flippers...) to quiet him. "No need for apologies. It wasn't your fault, there are an infinite number

of scenarios that could have occurred. Most of which ending up with you being hit by the car rather than

Skipper, then... Well let's just say Skipper is a lot tougher than you. Now think of how that would have went."

He said. Jake stared at them, and you could practically sense the regret that built up in him. "If you'll excuse

me, I have something I need to tend to before I forget." Kowalski said turning and making his way to his

examination table where a scatter of papers lay, next to a syringe and a multitude of chemicals. On the floor

next to him was a penguin sized anti radiation suit. Jake stayed where he was, looking at the others. "I, I

don't care, I'd have rather it been me. If it were me instead of him Marlene would- " Jake slapped a paw over

his mouth realizing he had gone too far. Private looked up. "Marlene? Marlene would, what?" He asked. Jake

shook his head. "Nothing, never mind." He said. Private stared at Jake. "I get it." he said after a moment. Jake

looked startled. "What? You get what?" He asked quickly. "Never mind. It doesn't matter now. Kowalski said

Skipper may not be coming back. Kowalski's always right." Private climbed up into his bunk and lay facing the

wall. Kowalski and Rico looked at Private in shock. "No, Private, that's not what I- I mean there's just a-"

Kowalski became speechless, and Private said nothing. Suddenly there was the sound of someone dropping

down into the HQ again. Kowalski, Jake, and Rico looked over to see James. "I'm sorry." James said. "It may

sound crazy, but this is all my fault." He said. The three frowned and Private remained facing the wall. "You're

fault? But how can it be-" Jake was cut off, yet again, this time by James. "It's the fireflies, they're unhappy

with me." James said. "Fireflies?" Kowalski asked, remembering that the others had mention that James would

speak of fireflies constantly after he himself had nearly died during the storm that destroyed their zoo. "Yes, in

that land that's green where it always rains..."

Skipper Groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Where was he? He closed his eyes again, only to hear the sound of music infiltrated his ears.

You Would Not Believe Your Eyes  
If Ten Million Fireflies  
Light Up The World As I Fell Asleep

_"They are unhappy with me, because I did not go with them when I was supposed to."_

Skipper opened his eyes again, this time in a completely different place. He felt grass under him and a light mist fell. He looked up and saw the sky alight with millions of fireflies.

Cause They Fill The Open Air  
And Leave Teardrops Everywhere  
You'd Think me Rude  
But I Would Just Stand And stare

_"They are the leaders you see. they take you away from the place in between and lead you to a new place." _The fireflies, that's what's creating this mist, they're crying. Skipper frowned. What was going on? This wasn't right, and yet, he seemed content with what was happening. Just content period. Skipper took a step forward, then suddenly they all flew down to him in spiraling turns.

I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems

_"They release happiness into the air, so much it's simply intoxicating, and they dance around you... but it's just a __disguise."_

The fireflies twirled and twisted dancing around him, almost as if trying to get him to join in. Sure, he was a dancer down at heart. He had been ever since Manfredie and Johnson had set up that party... but something seemed wrong.

Cause I'd Get A Thousand Hugs  
From Ten Thousand Lightning Bugs  
As They Tried To Teach Me How To Dance

_"They try to get you to dance with them. Never dance with fireflies. Once you start it is almost impossible to stop. A __dance with the fireflies is a dance with death."_

Skipper couldn't help it, his thoughts going back to his time at the base. His foot tapped. He felt the fireflies heat up glowing brighter with happiness, and they danced above him and below him.

A Foxtrot Above My head  
A Sockhop Beneath My Bed  
A Disco Ball Is Just hanging By A thread

_"They deceive you, they whisper sweet nothings in your ear. They are horrid creatures and they will not stop until __you follow them to the other place. they make you forget your loved ones, they lead you away." James hissed. _

Skipper felt happy, dancing with the fireflies. Everything was fine. Nothing bad could ever happen here... "Yes," A small voice said. "We want you to stay." said another voice, as small as the first. "Please stay!" Pleased another. Skipper grinned, the music grew louder.

I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems

_"They beg you and plead you to stay! And you feel content, intoxicated! You don't want to make them sad, for they __could do no wrong." James growled. Private had rolled over and was staring now, eyes wide, all of them thinking the __same thing. Could Skipper possibly be experiencing this? _

Skipper danced, and the fireflies danced, and the sky grew dark. The grass wilted. Flowers died. The rain came down. But everything was perfect in Skipper's mind. He danced for what seemed like hours, but he didn't grow tired. "Keep dancing! Keep dancing!" The little voices cheered.

Leave My Door Open Just A crack  
(Please Take Me Away From Here)  
Cause I Feel Like Such An Insomniac  
(Please Take Me Away From Here)  
Why Do I Tire Of Counting Sheep  
(Please Take Me Away From Here)  
When I'm far Too Tired To Fall Asleep

_"Right when you're having the most fun, they tell, they tell you-" James lowered his voice to a menacing whisper. __"'Come with us!' They say. 'We have a special place, just for you! Come and dance with us!' Never follow the __fireflies... You don't noticed that that perfect little world you were in has died! You are ignorant to your __surroundings. Never follow the fireflies!" James was raving now._

"Oh, you dance so well!" A voice said. "You must come with us!" said another. "We have a special place, just for you!" Another cried. "Come and dance with us!" another called. Skipper began to follow them, for they could do no wrong. He did not want them to leave him after all, as he would be all alone. No, a voice said in the back of his mind. Not alone. You have the others.

To Ten Million Fireflies  
I'm Weird Cause I Hate Goodbyes  
I Got Misty Eyes As They Said Farewell

_"Others, others they follow... but not me, no not me. I remembered. I remembered they I had others who cared for __me. 'Forget them' they whisper to you. 'Forget them you have us now!' but then, then you know that all is not __right! Then the world seems to fall apart around you! And then you run!" James hissed, his story entrancing the __others._

The others. Skipper's dancing slowed. Who were the others? The fireflies seem to blur as they sped back towards him. "There are not others, there is only us!" A voice whispered, now so sickly sweet, like poison honey. P- Private. Rico. Kowalski. Marlene. "No!" cried a voice, and Skipper struggled to turn around. "Forget them you have us now!" All the fireflies cried. Poison honey. For a moment Skipper hesitated, his feet still tapping. Then his eyes were opened to the world.

But I'll Know Where Several Are  
If My Dreams Get Real Bizarre  
Cause I Saved A Few And I Keep Them In A Jar

_"You run and they chase you down their voiced thick and sweet but you know they're evil! 'come back!' they plead, __'please come back! We don't want you to go!' and their voices make the air thick. you can't seem to stop dancing __but the world is clear you know it's all wrong you struggle..." Jame's voice was low._

"Come back!" the fireflies pleaded. Skipper struggled to run back to where he had come, seeing a door made of aged, rotting, wood in the distance. "Please come back! We don't want you to go!" Skipper's mind was clear now. These were obviously the enemy and there was nothing to do but retreat. He placed his foot down, now completely still. The fireflies became silent, and he knew he had done something wrong when their golden lights changed to a deep red.

I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems  
When I Fall Asleep

_"The song that they sing still plays, and when you listen you realize that you should have known all along."_

Everything is never as it seems? Skipper mentally kicked himself as he began running, for not seeing it sooner, the fireflies pursuing him with deathly silence and speed.

I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems  
When I Fall Asleep

_"They run after you, no longer golden but eerie red. You try not to let these things get to you, but you fill with fear __as you run to get away. Then comes the insanity."_

Skipper felt an emotion well up in him that he had not truely felt since his last moments with Manfredie and Johnson. Terror. this was all wrong. This couldn't be happening. Why was this happening!? Skipper of course, knew he would never know had he burst through the wooden door, splintering the wood as he had taken the chance of stopping to open it.

Skipper shouted, shooting up from where he lay. Gasping for breath, he looked around. A doctor's office. He was at a doctors office. He started as a doctor he didn't recognizecame through the door, smiling. "Well, well look at you. You gave us quite a scare there little fella, we didn't think you were going to make it. I'm glad you're okay." The doctor said. Skipper backed up against the cage, scowling. "ah, you want to go home don't you. One more night then? Then we'll take you back to the zoo." The doctor said placing a small fish in the carrying cage. Skipper stared untill the doctor left, then ate the fish. He did not go to sleep however. He never wanted to have that dream again, and if that meant not sleeping then so be it. Jake and James had left only moments ago, after James had apologized for his momentary anger. The penguins were alone and silent again. "Kowalski..." Private said. "Do you think that story is true?" He asked. Kowalski stared at the entrance where James had left. "I don't know Private... but I do know, that if all that's standing in Skipper's way are a bunch of fireflies," Kowalski glanced at Private. "then he'll be home again in no time."


	7. allies

AN: Hey, just thought I do a favor for someone who really deserves it. :] In your free time, check out Monsy 38's stories, they're really great. I recommend starting with 'Kowalski's Origin', it's really good. :D that is if you haven't read them yet. :]

-----------

Private, Rico, Gina, Chichi, Adelie, Phil, Mason, Marlene, James, and Jake stood around Kowalski nervously as he typed on the computer. He came

up on one page where Mason and Phil translated. "Good news, it says Skipper's doing find and should be returning to the zoo in a few days... "

They simian paused, watching as Phil translated rapidly. Mason frowned. "No, surely not. She just got here after all." Mason did more hand

movements. None had noticed though other than Kowalski, who was still sitting at the computer. Phil looked taken back. "Oh dear..." Mason said

looking down from where he sat on the desk. Jake, Marlene, and James were talking excitedly, while Rico and Gina sat in what seemed to be a

silent conversation, Chichi, stood on lookout, and Private and Adelie sat in a corner of the room, side by side. "Oh my, he'll be simply

heartbroken." Mason said. "What?" Kowalski asked, "What is it?" Phil and Mason looked at each other, then Mason whispered to Kowalski, who

leaned over to listen. "What?" He said straitening up suddenly. "Already, but she's just arrived." Kowalski said. Phil made more hand signs. "Yes,

it appears the Hoboken zoo has offered a trade... And the money to completely update the zoo's habitats. The odds of the zoo rejecting such an

offer..." Mason trailed off. Kowalski nodded. "Yes, I know. Zero percent. Kowalski look out of the corner of his eyes. I don't know if he'll be able to

take this... " Kowalski said, seeing the utter bliss on his teammates face. Phil nodded solemnly. "Should we tell him?" He asked. Kowalski stood

there for a long moment. "No... Maybe I can figure something out, after all we have two weeks... and... even if I can't... let us just let them enjoy

each others company until then." Kowalski said. Phil and Mason nodded on their way out.

////////

"Oh, Missy! It is wrong to be hitting the king- which is me- Ow!" James watched Julien run past, Missy standing there angrily. James walked up to

her. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked. Missy growled, sitting down. "That insane lemur told me that I _'could have the honor'_ of freaking

fanning him!" Missy yelled. James looked at her, then grinned and walked off.

Julien, cowered in the corner when James walked up to him. "Julien." James said, his tone less polite, but not at all harsh. "I thought we talked

about this the day I arrived. What happened, you said you liked her." James said. Julien lowed his head. "I do, but she does not like me. I have

done everything in my kingly power to make her like me." He said. James sighed, realizing just what kind of lemur he was dealing with. "You just

don't get it do you?" He said. "No, I don't get _her_." Julien said. "Maurice is happy with the other lemur female lady, and even _Mort_ has the little

lemur girl, everyone is happy, but _I_, the king, have no one!" Julien nearly yelled. James stared down at him. "Everyone is happy?" He said. Julien

looked up at James, startled by the sudden harshness of his voice. It was the first time he had ever heard such a thing from this lemur. "I'm not

happy Julien. I have no one. Skipper is not happy. He's in a veterinary office somewhere across New York. Marlene isn't happy, Jake isn't happy,

Kowalski, Rico, and Private aren't happy! Their leader had been injured to the point of being at death's door, Jake feels like it was his fault, and

Marlene is grieving. Missy, Sissy, Ann, Gina, Adelie, and Chichi aren't happy, they near lost everyone they loved, we're all that's left! Not everyone

is happy King Julien, and never will there be a time when everyone is happy, it's just not possible within the laws of nature! You are probably the

happiest person here because of your utter _ignorance_. Everyone in this zoo is effected by one thing or another, but you know what? We do

something about it!" Julien cowered further into the corner, his eyes wide, crown nearly falling off. By now, Mort and Ann had stopped playing,

and Even Maurice and A lemur that looked like Missy only with lighter fur, poked their heads from around a bush. "You need to get it past that

crown of yours and into that thick head, that no one is ever perfectly _happy_Julien, and you will _never_ be perfectly happy." James growled. "But

think, _for once in your life_, of something you can do to help!" Now nearly everyone was peaking out of their habitats. "You can stop being a bossy,

stuck up, self centered, know it all, king _wannabe_, and start showing some consideration for the feelings of others, and maybe even work on the

ridiculous way you speak! News flash Julien, the world does not revolve around you!" James shouted. Suddenly he stopped. "Oh my." His voice

was very quiet. "It appears I've lost my temper... I apologize Julien..." James wandered off seemingly unaware of his surroundings. "King Julien,

are you alright?" Maurice said running up to Julien and helping him up. Julien's eyes were still wide and his mouth was open. He stayed quiet

though. "King Julien?" Maurice stared at him. "I-... I... " Julien stood there quiet again, then slowly took his crown off and looked at it for a long

while. Maurice gasped when Julien dropped his crown on the ground and walked off.

////////

Skipper lay on the bottom of his cage, a nervous wreck. He hadn't slept in day, and he hadn't even eaten his last meal. He jerked when the doctor

came in the door. "Ah, look at you, you poor thing." He said. He opened the cage and grabbed Skipper. Skipper tried to fight but had absolutely

no energy. "Oh, don't squirm. come on little guy you're going back to the central park zoo today. Don't worry, the doctor there has some medicine

that will help you sleep- woah hey!" Skipper groaned when he hit the floor, having squirmed so mush he had fallen out of the doctor's arms. The

doctor stared shocked for a moment. In all his years he had never seen an animal react so strongly. He slowly bent down to pick Skipper up. He

stared as Skipper finally ran out of energy and hung limply in his hands. the doctor took a step and set Skipper down on the observation table, an

idea striking him. "You need some sleep." He said. Skipper squirmed again, doing anything in his power to keep from having to sleep. The doctor

stared, then said. "You don't want to go to sleep do you?" the doctor said, leaning down to Skipper's eyes lever. Skipper stared at the doctor out

of the corner of his eye breathing deeply. He shook his head no.

The doctor's eyes went a little wider. "You understand me, don't you?" He said. Skipper nodded. The doctor jerked up pacing around the room at

what he had just discovered, meanwhile Skipper was internally kicking himself for revealing himself. Revealing himself could reveal his team, it

could reveal everyone at the zoo, but right now he didn't care. the doctor stopped and got down to his eye level again. "okay, okay, this is

amazing." He said quietly to himself. "Alright, he turned his head back to Skipper. "Can you understand everyone?" He asked. Skipper lay there

doing nothing. "Come on, come on, I want to help you. Imagine the possibilities if the whole world knew they could just ask you what was wrong

then help you!" the doctor said. Skipper shook his head 'no' frantically, stopping almost immediately when he became dizzy. "No? No. You don't

want anyone else to know?" Skipper nodded in confirmation. The doctor was quiet. "Okay, but I still want to help. Please, let me ask you

questions." Skipper looked at the doctor. The doctor was young, clearly in his early years of veterinary work, if not just his first year. His hair was

light brown, and his brown eyes were clearly sincere. Skipper was silent, thinking. Kowalski handled options, not Skipper. Especially not when he

was in such a state, but while he thought, an idea struck him. It was the kind of idea that Kowalski would normally have to give him the odds of

success first, but being honest with himself, he usually ignored the odds anyway. Skipper decided to go for it. An Idea that, when his men found

out... when anyone found out, they may very well go into a state of shock. He was going to become allies, with a human.


	8. Chapter 8

"So..." The doctor said after a series of complicated yes or no questions, as obviously Skipper couldn't answer much more than yes and no.

"You're saying you understand me, and, some other animals can too?" The doctor said. "Skipper, sitting up on the observation table nodded. It

was true, not every animal understood people. "Right... and some of you can even read and write?" The doctor said. Again, Skipper nodded. "Can

you read and write?" The doctor asked. Skipper shook his head no. It wasn't exactly something that had peaked his interest through his

childhood or during his days back at base. "Right. Would you show me any of the others that can?" the doctor asked hopefully. Skipper shook his

head. There was no way he was going to drag anyone else into this in the event that it all went horribly wrong. "Oh." The doctor said

disappointed, then "Well I respect that." Skipper gave a short nod, and a salute. The doctor stared. "An army solute?" Skipper stared, too tired

to do anything. "Hm... You seem really tired. Why don't you want to sleep?" Skipper growled in frustration, a sound that was much like Rico, then

he shivered, rubbing his head. "Hm..." the doctor stared at him. "You're... scared I bet. I mean if I about died after being hit by a car I'd be

terrified of going to sleep." The doctor said. Skipper closed his eyes and sighed deeply, exhausted, and quite ashamed that he was afraid of a

few fireflies and some music. Well honestly it was a few million fireflies that looked like they could commit mass murder and music that could make

the grim reaper wet himself, but still. The doctor looked at Skipper some more. "Hey... look I get it, but... think. All that lack of sleep is awful for

you. I've taken good care of you, you'll be fine. Look I know you don't want to sleep but you could get sick. You have friends back at the zoo

don't you?" The doctor asked, standing up and walking over to a medicine cabinet. Skipper nodded slowly. "Then you need to sleep so you can

get back to them. I bet they're worried. Look I have some medicine I can give you, it'll help." The man held out a little tablet to Skipper. Skipper

hesitated, staring at it. "Boy..." The doctor said sensing Skipper tense. "What ever happened to you while you were out, it must have been

awful. I don't believe in all that religious mumbo jumbo unfortunately. May be my downfall one, day I guess, but listen. You were on deaths door

when you arrived here. Now the only thing that's keeping you from returning home is you not sleeping." Skipper reluctantly grasped the pill in his

flipper, then took it. He sighed and lay down on the observation table, closing his eyes. "You know," The man said. "I've got so many other

questions to ask you. What would you say if I... I don't know if I got a job at your zoo? I could teach you to read and write, and then maybe I

could ask you some more questions... I can make sure you'll be alright too,_ and_" The doctor said with more enthusiasm. "I suppose I could help

you get you and your friends anything you need." the doctor said. "After all, a discovery like this, I mean talking with a penguin and what not, it's

more important than the internship I have now. Even if I can't tell anyone, it's still... I mean this is the most amazing thing that's ever happened

to me. Come on, what do you say?" The doctor asked enthusiastically. Skipper chuckled quietly and nodded. Who would have thought... him

teaming up with a human... Finally Skipper drifted off to sleep. There were no dreams.

////////

Missy sat with her back against the wall of the lemur habitat. She jumped up though when she saw Julien walk up to her. She had been the only

one who had not heard the outburst from her brother. "What do you want?" She asked angrily. She stopped, noticing something different about

him. He wasn't wearing his crown, and he seemed like he was much more inward now rather then outgoing. "I just, ah wanted to... what is da

word... apologize, for my kingly behavior. I know now, that... that I was wrong... and the king, which was me, is... has given up my throne. I

mean not literal speaking as it has a very nice view, but- " Julien stopped when Missy held up her paw. "Apology accepted, Julien." She said.

"Well that was not all. I... I got you a gift." He said, his hands behind his back as they had been that whole time. Slowly he pulled them out in

front of himself, revealing what would be a large ring with a multitude of jewels encrusted into it. He reached for her hand and slid it on, the large

wring fitting on her slender wrist like a bracelet. She stared down at it her eyes wide, admiring it. "Do... Do you like it?" Julien asked quietly. She

looked up at him. "I love it." She said.

////////

Private, Kowalski, and Rico sat in the HQ with Adelie, Chichi, and Gina. Gina and Rico sat in the corner facing the wall, while Adelie and Private sat

on Private's bunk talking. Chichi stared at Kowalski for a long time, then she spoke. "Something is wrong." She said. "You are very tense. I can

practically sense the waves of stress coming off of you." She said. Kowalski looked at her, realizing just how heartbroken she would be ask well.

He leaned over slightly and whispered in her ear. Chichi was quiet. "...What?" She said, her voice filled with hurt. Kowalski just stared at her.

"I'm... sorry." He said. "Wait, but... We all just got here, we survived a storm together, and for what!?" Chichi nearly shouted. Kowalski hushed

her before the others became suspicious. "I know... I know." he said. "She's being traded after all that, just for a- for a- breeding program!"

Chichi hissed angrily. Kowalski placed a flipper on here shoulder. "I know this is hard on you. I'm currently coming up with some options. Until

then, I... I was just thinking we don't tell them. Either of them. It would break their hearts." He said. Chichi was quiet. "You're right..." She said.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was out on the outside that morning, eagerly poking their heads down at the zoo's entrance as they waited. Nothing. Nothing. Then,

and unusually site, a blue car pulled in, a young man driving, seemingly speaking to himself. Alice stopped the car and they saw a man gesture

towards the front seat. there were a few exchanged questions, then Alice motioned for him to follow. The man with brown hair stepped out of his

car and went around to the other side, opening the door, and taking out a cage. Kowalski, Rico, and Private's heart sped up when they saw

Skipper sitting calmly in the cage. "He's back!" Private cried excitedly. There were cheers from around the zoo, though they were quiet so not to

arouse suspicion. Kowalski watched curiously as the doctor walked into the veterinary office with Skipper rather than them dropping him off in the

habitat. They waited again. "What do you suppose they're doing in there Kowalski?" Private asked. "I don't know. Probably just some routine

check up." Kowalski said. It was, after all, not unheard of. Finally the doctor came out and, to everyone's surprise, carried Skipper in hand rather

than in the cage. The surprising part about that sight, was that Skipper seemed completely at ease. The penguins skittered over to the other

side of the artificial ice floe as the doctor laid the board across and walked over there. He set Skipper down. "Alright, I should be back after my

interview, to come and get you again. Until then, try to move around as little as possible. It may make you sick." The doctor said. Skipper just

stood there and stared, conscious of the stares he was getting from the others. The doctor looked at the penguins on the other side of the floe.

"Right then." He stood up strait and walked away, taking the board with him. Everyone was quiet as they watched the doctor go out of sight,

then when he was gone, Skipper was suddenly bombarded by questions, such as, "Are you okay!?" "Skipper what happened!?" "Why was that

doctor carrying you!?" and so on. "Woah, woah, one at a time." Skipper said, rubbing his head. "Sorry Skipper." Kowalski said. "Look, I'm fine. It

was all an accident and nothing I couldn't handle." Skipper jumped when he heard Marlene's voice behind him. "Skipper are you okay?" She

asked, running up to him, Jake following. "Just fine Marlene, nothing but a hit on the head." He said. Jake looked at Skipper. "Dude, that was not

just a hit on the head. You nearly died! And it's all my fault, I am so sorry!" he said. Skipper shook his head. "No need to be. After all the whole

thing had happened because you had Marlene's best interest in mind." Skipper said. The others looked at Jake, as he had yet to tell him what

exactly had happened that day. "and, well yes, perhaps I nearly did die, but after all," Skipper continued with his usual commando grandeur,

"I've faced much worse, back in Antarctica, during my military days, when me and my sector was ambushed by a few hundred leopard seals."

Skipper said, flippers crossed. Jake stared confused, Marlene skeptical, but Kowalski, Private, and Rico were intrigued and horrified at the same

time. "A few hundred leopard seals?" Private squeaked. "Amazing, Skipper, the odds of the average penguin sector only contains about twenty

men. The odds of your team surving would have been a zero percent chance." Kowalski said. Skipper frowned. "I'm getting a head ache. I'm

going in to lay down." Skipper said, turning and leaving. Kowalski and the others simply stood there, mouth agape. Skipper would never admit to

having such a minor irritation and certainly would have never willingly given himself leave. "Kowalski," Private said quietly. "I think there's

something wrong with Skippah."

////////

Skipper sighed and lay in his bunk. How good it was to be back home. He should have known better than to bring up his expedition through the

Antarctic though... He wasn't even sure why he had, it had just slipped some how, and yet he hadn't spoken of it in years. He sighed. That was

only one of many memories that haunted him to this day, but it was most certainly up there on his list. He sighed. Skipper snapped down on the

floor in a defensive position when he heard someone jump down through the hatch, but just as soon collapsed holding his head. Perhaps that

doctor was right, as much as he hated to admit it, he needed to stay down for a while... "S... Skipper, are you alright?" Skipper, heard Marlene

say. "I'm fine, Marlene. It's nothing." he said, struggling to get back up. She grabbed his flipper to help, but he shrugged it off. "I don't need help

Marlene, nothing's wrong." He said, straitening up. The two made eyes contact for a moment, Marlene worries, Skipper defensive. After a

moment, Marlene nodded, but didn't leave. "Skipper," She said, "you don't have to do this all the time you know." He look up at her. "Do what?"

He demanded, though not harshly. "You know, pretend you're not hurt when you really are. No one will think any less of you, you know that."

She said. Skipper frowned at her. "I'm not hurt Marlene. I'm fine." He said stubbornly. "Skipper," Marlene started, becoming annoyed. "I just saw

you in here collapsed on the ground, don't tell me you're not hurt." She said. Skipper stood his ground, but eventually the dull throbbing in his

head and the lack of sleep he still needed to make up for had gotten to him and his resolve failed. He sighed and climbed back up to his bunk,

slowly this time. "So I'm hurt. So what, it's nothing I can't handle Marlene, just a head ache. You think after getting hit by a car and having do

deal with homicidal fireflies I'd-" Skipper stopped himself there. "What?' Marlene asked, her eyes widening slightly. "Nothing, I didn't say

anything." Skipper said quickly. Marlene's memory jumped back to the night Skipper had been hit. Jake had come back over to their habitat after

seeing the penguins to apologize. He walked in, and when she asked how it went he started saying something about the lemur, James. She

asked him what had happened, and he repeated what James had told them._ "Fireflies and music?" She said, "that sounds kind of..." Jake looked at _

_her. "Crazy I know. Personally I don't beleive a word of it, but if that crazy lemur wants too it's all good with me."_ She stared at Skipper, who stared

back as though he had said something that could get him into trouble. "Well..." Marlene said after a long moment. "You should get some rest... I

guess." She said, breaking eye contact. Skipper paused, then replied with a simple, "Yeah." Marlene made her way to the fishbowl entrance and

climbed out.

////////

Marlene climbed out of the HQ where the others were waiting. "Is he alright?" Private asked. Marlene looked at them all. Kowalski, Private, Rico,

Chichi, Adelie, and Gina were all there along with her and Jake. "Well... Marlene said. "When I came in, he jumped up like he usually does... but

then he fell onto the ground." She said. The others stared, waiting for her to continue. "I tried to help him up and he said he was fine. We kind of

argued about that, and then... " Marlene looked at the others. "Then what?" Chichi asked. "Then, he said something about... fireflies?" She said,

almost as though it were a question. The atmosphere changed intensely. "Fireflies?" Jake asked, his voice shaking. "You mean the same fireflies

from that story James told us? You know, that story that could send death itself screaming and hiding into a corner?" Jake said. Marlene looked at

him. "I don't know. He wouldn't say anything else about them. When he mentioned them he stopped and looked like he said something he

wasn't supposed to, then-" Marlene stopped talking suddenly, and listened, the others listening as well. "It that... music?" Adelie said tilting her

head. "And it's coming from the HQ." Chichi added. They all jumped when they heard Skipper shout, and something smash. The group ran to the

entrance. "What's going on here?" Chichi said, as she and the others leaped into he HQ. Skipper stood glowering at James were was staring at

his smashed and shattered tape player. Skipper had a crowbar in hand. "I... I was asking Skipper if he heard the song too." James said, picking

up the tape that had come out of that undamaged. "He asked me what song, so I played it. I had recorded it earlier you see, it's not one you

easily forget. When I played it he when berserk and attacked my music player." James said. They all looked over at Skipper, who felt their stares.

After a moment he said, "I told you. I have a head ache." The atmosphere in the HQ was now very tense. "No." James said. "You've heard the

song before. Did you dance with them?" James asked. Skipper glared. "I don't know what you're talking about. Get out of my HQ." He said. "You

danced with them didn't you?" James said, pushing further, not knowing what he was getting himself into. "You danced with those fireflies."

James said. Skipper growled, and snapped back. "It wasn't real it was just a dream!" Skipper's eyes widened. What was he doing? This wasn't

him at all. He was yelling at his friends and teammates, when any other time he would have calmly denied all of this. Skipper stared at them all

nervously, when his vision started to blur. "Skippah, what's gotten into you?" Private asked worriedly. skipper shook his head slowly, becoming

dizzy. "I think..." he said quietly, "I think I need to go back to that doctor." They all gasped as Skipper hit the ground.


	10. still fairly short

Skipper groaned as he opened his eyes. The doctor sat in a chair opposite of the examination table he lay on. "Ah, you're awake my friend." The

doctor said getting up. "I apologize for not warning you. I didn't think you'd need a warning but apparently I was wrong. You seemed to have

been moving around quite a bit, but I don't think that was it. See if you become stressed it caused your blood pressure to increase. That's a bad

thing." The doctor said. Skipper groaned again, remembering now why he was here, and how he had snapped on them all. He was going to

regret that later. "You seem alright now though. While you're here would you like to begin your first session on reading?" The doctor asked.

Skipper looked at the doctor thinking, then nodded. He wasn't exactly looking forward to going back right at the moment. The doctor grinned, and

reached over pulling out a tabled and a pencil. "Here, use this, I've got another for me to use. I've decided we'd do things the fast way if you

don't mind." The doctor said. Skipper shook his head. "Good. It's very simple, you draw a picture of something, then I spell it out. When we're

done you can take the notes back to your habitat to study. In no time your brain should pick up the phonic structure of words you don't know."

The Doctor said. Skipper nodded, then thought. He picked something easy, starting by drawing the pencil he had in his hand. The doctor looked

at it and spelled it out on the note pad next to the picture. Skipper studied the word. Then he drew another picture, the paper now. Again the

doctor wrote is down next to the picture. Skipper studied the words and made a connection. The two words began with the same letter and

began with the same sound. Obviously this letter made that sound. He thought of another word that started with that letter. It was quite easy

actually. He draw a picture of a penguin. The doctor grinned and wrote down the word. Skipper looked at the paper. Slowly he drew a circle

around the pictures and a line under all the letters that made that sound. "Ah, yes, you're quite the fast learner. You seem to have a knack for

this this, I expected our first breakthrough to take at least an hour." The doctor said excitedly. Skipper grinned slightly.

_Two hours later:_

Skipper stared at his paper amazed at how easy this was, the doctor seemingly in more shock that he. "This is quite amazing," The doctor said,

his voice shaking with excitement. "you're an amazing reader, I never in a million years would have expected you to pick up on this so easily. I

mean we've got grammar and the exception rules to work on but still!" Skipper never could get over how easily this guy was amazed. "Alright,

alright," The doctor said calming down. "One last thing then before you go, the 'e' rule." The doctor proceeded to explain the effects that took

place when 'e' was added at the end of certain words, while Skipper listened intently. After a few more minutes the doctor stopped. "You get it

right?" He asked. Skipper picked up his pencil and wrote down on the notepad. "yes I get it" The doctor practically fainted at that, then collected

himself again. "Okay... okay... Look I've got to take you back now, are there any questions before you go?" He asked. Skipper sat in silence for a

minute, then wrote. "name what is it" The doctor stared at the paper, then finally answered. "It's Nathan. Nathan Elliott. What about yours?"

Skipper wrote down on the paper. "skipper" the Nathan read that, then said, "Skipper hu? Is that the name you were given when you were

born?" The Nathan asked curiously. "no" Skipper wrote. "Oh... well, what is your real name?" Nathan asked. "classified" Skipper wrote. Nathan

frowned. "Why's that?" He asked. Skipper hesitated, then wrote. "danger to my family" The doctor looked at this. "Your family... I get the feeling

that me and you are going to have a lot to talk about over the next few days..."

//////////

The three penguins stood on the artificial ice floe, the three girls inside, waiting tensely as the doctor made his way back to them. Skipper was in

a carrying cage, sitting calmly, for the second time that day. Nathan knelt down on the floe and set the cage down, Kowalski, Rico and Private

retreating to the far side of the floe. "Sorry about that, and if they wonder just tell them that sleeping medicine I gave you made ya' act a bit

funny." The he said, tilting the cage a bit. Skipper slid out and stepped away from Nathan, not signifying that he'd understood him at all. Finally

Nathan walked away, Skipper watching as he went. After a few second The other three tensely walked up behind him. "S-Skippah? Are you

feeling okay?" Private asked. Skipper frowned thinking about what he and the doctor had talked about, then turned to the three giving then his

usual bravado. "Just fine men, just fine. That deranged doctor has me medicated, I wasn't myself." Skipper said, crossing his flippers. His team

seemed to relax a bit whether it was because they believed him, or because they wanted to believe him, they weren't all entirely sure. All they

knew what Skipper was back and they were back in business.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, it's in these chapters that the penguins really get out of character. Of course it's all part of the story, but you know, thought I'd say somethin'. Private kinda scares me, but again that's the point. XP I guess if I had to pick a chapter, this is where the T rating slowly starts to come into play.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was several hours later, after several explanations on Skipper's behalf, when Kowalski finally was able to bring himself to speak. "Skipper, I

have something I wish to discuss with you... concerning one of the girls." Kowalski said walking up to Skipper. Skipper looked up at Kowalski

warily. "Which one?" He asked. Kowalski was quiet for a long moment. "Adelie." He said. "Adelie? What about her?" Skipper asked, looking over

at Private and Adelie who were sitting in a corner, Private telling her about all their missions. "Well... It appears..." Kowalski looked at the floor.

"It appears that in less that two weeks now Private's going to be experiencing his first heartbreak..." Kowalski said. Skipper lowered his flippers.

"Is something wrong with her?" He asked. Kowalski sighed. "Quite the opposite Skipper... She's being shipped off to the Hoboken Zoo for a... a

breeding program." Kowalski said. Skipper's eyebrows came together. "A breeding program? A breeding program, what are they thinking she's

just a child!" Skipper nearly yelled. Kowalski was quick to hush him, and the two glanced over at the pair in the corner, seemingly oblivious to the

conversation. "Skipper... I checked everything, there's nothing we can do to stop it. There's a big exchange taking place if we're to interfere

they'll suspect something, and even worse, since we're getting a large payment, renovation wouldn't take place and they would have to shut

down the zoo. We could all be shipped off to different places, Skipper _I can't leave here!" _Skipper was taken back by Kowalski's sudden panic.

"What do you mean? We can change the routs, we'll be shipped together." Skipper said. Kowalski closed his eyes and shook his head. "_No_, no

Skipper _I can't leave_... Skipper... It's back. It's coming back." Kowalski said, staring intently at Skipper. "It? What do you mean... you don't mean-"

Skipper's eyes widened as Kowalski nodded silently. "No, you said you'd cured it." Skipper said, stepping back. Kowalski cringed, remembering

how everyone had always done that. "Sorry." Skipper said. "Skipper, that's not all. My sources say Ivan's slowly getting closer to finding us. Our

past is catching up with us, Skipper, we're stuck. Ivan and his men could find us at any moment, but we _can't leave_. _What are we going to do!?" _

Kowalski hissed. Skipper shook his head, beak slightly open. "I don't- I just-..." Skipper shut his eyes, then looked at Kowalski with new resolve.

"How much time do we have?" He said tensely, not bothering to keep his voice low. Private looked up from his conversation sensing the sudden

anxiety in the air. "Skippah... What's- what's going on?" He asked. Skipper looked at Private. "Go get Rico. Adelie I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to

leave, this is a classified conversation." Skipper said. Adelie nodded quietly, getting up, fully intending to tell the others about Skipper and

Kowalski's peculiar behavior. Skipper waited till the two left, then turned back to Kowalski. "Little time Skipper..." Kowalski said, his voice low. "I'll

be contagious in less than three days... Adelie should be shipped off in less then two weeks, as for Ivan and his men... Skipper he could find us in

as little as a month. There's nowhere for us to go, no where to hide, we can't fight! Skipper this- this act we've been keeping up, it will do us

absolutely no good, the others... I think it's time... maybe that we told everyone else the tru-" Kowalski started as Skipper suddenly interrupted.

"No!" He shouted. "We can't all that will do is put them all in danger... I- I think I have a plan." Skipper said, looking at Kowalski. Kowalski

frowned. "Yes, because you're plans always go so well..." Kowalski said. Skipper frowned, but said nothing. "You have a better plan?" he said.

"Yes, hide away in the sewers and pretend we were never here." Kowalski said. Skipper glared. "Why? So when they find out we were here

they'll tear the place up looking for us? They'll destroy everyone and everything here Kowalski, you know that." Skipper said, jabbing a flipper at

him. Kowalski clenched his jaw. "I know Skipper but what else can we do!?" He shouted. Skipper stared at him. "I'll tell you what we're going to

do. We're going to fight back." Skipper said. Kowalski looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you mad? They'll massacre us! Four penguins can't

take on one polar bear let alone eight!" Kowalski shouted. Skipper was silent. "Just... trust me. My plan will work. We have no other options...

Get your suit." Skipper said. Kowalski stood there silently, then walked away, having nothing else to say.

////////

Private and Rico jumped down the entrance to their HQ and froze the moment they saw Skipper and Kowalski. Skipper stood with more grandeur

that usually, and Kowalski stood, contained in an anti-radiation suit, more serious then they had ever been at the zoo. "S-Skippah.... What's

going on?" Private asked, his voice shaking. Skipper was quiet, then he spoke, taking it slowly, talking calmly so not to trigger an anger on

Private's behalf. "It seems, men... that we are faced with a bigger mission than we've ever had." Skipper said. "And in addition to that... we have

another problem, concerning... Adelie." Skipper said. Private frowned. "Wha-... what about her?" His voice trembled, and Skipper himself feared

what might happen if he went on. Regardless he did. "She... She's being shipped away. In two weeks to the Hoboken Zoo. We can't do anything.

It for a breeding program." he said. Private stood stock still and Rico took a few large steps back. "A... a breeding program... you- you are saying,

they're taking Adelie away for a... A breeding program!" Private shouted and the other three jumped. It had been a long time since they heard

Private yell. Suddenly the atmosphere in the air changed so greatly you could near physically feel it. The other three backed up more. "Great plan

Skipper, this can't possibly fail." Kowalski growled. "Better to get it over with now, than to have him find out and be even more angry!" Skipper

hissed back at him. Private yelled again. "If they think for one moment, they can just waltz in here, snatch up Adelie, and waltz right out again,

without incident, they've got another thing coming!" The other three winced, vaguely wondering how many people would hear the yelling, and if

any of them would ever once imagine that it was Private. Kowalski risked a step forward. "Private, if- if we were to interfere-" He cringed away

when Private yelled again. "What? What would happened if we were to interfere? Well? Because I'm sure it's so important that we have to just

sit by and watch!" Skipper took a couple steps forward trying to cal Private down. "Look, I'm sorry but we have other things to deal with, we

would only be putting Adelie in da- ack!" Rico and Kowalski shouted and jumped back when Skipper hit the wall. "Right Skipper, which is exactly

why you three get to keep spending time with your girls!" Private shouted. "We don-" Skipper froze, his eyes widening, and Kowalski looked at

Skipper fearfully. Private did not refer to Skipper as 'Skippah' he referred to him as just plain Skipper. Skipper looked up at Private and spoke. "L-

.... Lucas...."


	12. ehem

Okay the lack of reviews is really depressing, so you know, hint hint. ^-^'

Private glared at Skipper. "Yeah, Lucas, what you think I just went away after that accident? No, I've been stuck here, being forced to stand by

and watch as that- that- _child _attempted to fend for himself! Him and his optimistic cheery attitude is going to get us _both_killed, and you know it!

Yet you just stand by and try to train him, train him and keep me back all at the same time! Oh, but you knew, you knew I was still here didn't

you? When we had to watch that egg, and Private snapped at you, and during the Skorca attack, when he decided to go it alone because you

didn't believe him. You guys don't know how to handle a child like him, you keep him in the dark! I know what's going on, and I know what's

coming, Ivan wants to wipe out the entire penguin species and that includes Private! You can't protect him forever skipper, you-" He suddenly

went silent as Kowalski and Skipper heard quite the distinctive thwack, and Private dropped down to the ground. The two looked up to see Rico

standing there, a look on him face that suggested he couldn't quite believe what he'd just done, a baseball bat in hand. Kowalski rushed forward

to check on Private. "Rico was that really necessary!?" Skipper shouted. "Ja, gut... er war Art von einschüchternde..." Rico mumbled quietly.

Skipper glanced at him. "What?" He asked. Rico looked at him and shook his head, acting as though he said nothing.

////////

Private opened his eyes an hour or so later, and rubbed his head. "Ow..." he whined. Skipper looked up from where he and the others sat on the

floor. "Private?" He asked. Private looked down at them. "Oh, Skippah... What happened, my head really hurts." Private asked in his trademark

British accent, rubbing his head again. Skipper just stared at him. "You had a bit of a fall, nothing a soldier can't handle, right?" he said. Private

looked at him for a long moment. "We were talking about something... I think it was about-... Oh..." Private looked down at the floor when he

remembered that Adelie was being shipped away. "Well... my- my head hurts a lot... I- I'm just goin' back- back to sleep... then..." Private said

turning over and laying back down. The other three sat quietly until they heard Private's quite snoring, then Kowalski turned to Skipper. "Lucas...

Lucas was right you know... We can't protect him forever Skipper. He's going to find out someday." Kowalski said. Rico looked at Skipper and

nodded solemnly. Skipper sighed. "I know men... But I can't help it. In ways that are... classified, Private is a top priority." Skipper said. Rico and

Kowalski glanced at each other. "Yes," Kowalski said looking back at Skipper, "I remember when we first found him. There seemed to be

something important about him to you, skipper." Kowalski said. Skipper sat quietly, then nodded. the three sat in silence for a long moment.

"Skipper, we're all a team here, more that a team we're like brothers. Why are you keeping secrets from us?" Kowalski said finally. Yet again,

Skipper sighed. "Right... I guess... I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to know, but this isn't to be passed on to anyone else. It could be used against

me." Skipper said. Kowalski and Rico nodded. "You've heard Private talk about his uncle Nigel... well Nigel had a brother, who it just so happens I

was once teammates with..." Kipper looked up. "Private is Madnfiedie's son, and now, as Manfredie is... no long here, I am... Well, I am his legal

guardian. His god father..."


	13. Chapter 13

Julien sat down next to Missy. "So, are you to - ah... are you liking your gift?" Julien asked. Missy smiled admiring her new bracelet. "Yes, I love

it... "She looked up at Julien who seemed to be working very hard to keep her happy. Perhaps... she'd do something for him. "Hey Julien... What's

say... we throw a... "She paused for dramatic effect "Dance party!" She said smiling. Julien jumped up. "Yes! I will be setting up the- ah, ehem, I

mean... Do _you _want to have a dance party?" He asked. Missy looked at him. Truth be told, she was never much of a dancer... She laughed

seeing him nearly exploding with excitement. "Yes, I do." She said grinning. "Yes!" Julien shouted. "Stay here I will be setting things up. Yes! A

party for the new ruler!" He shouted. Missy looked at him confused. "New ruler?" She asked. "Why yes!" Julien exclaimed. "You!"

////////

Kowalski, Rico, and Skipper sat in complete and utter silence. Skipper had just explained everything to them, followed by a look at all their

options. There weren't very many... For a long time they sat in silence, then finally, Kowalski spoke, his voice muffled by his anti-rad suit. Skipper

and Rico looked up as Kowalski growled in frustration, then spoke again, louder this time. "What are we going to do?" he asked, referring to their

current situation. Skipper shook his head. "Same thing. We stand our ground." Kowalski frowned. "Skipper that idea was insane to begin with,

now it's just plain suicidal." Kowalski said. Rico grunted in agreement. "Fine! Fine! What do you suggest we do then!?" Skipper yelled. Kowalski

snatched up his clipboard only to have it slip through his covered flippers. "Ah, curse this suit! I can't do anything!" He shouted, kicking his

clipboard, sending it flying across the room. The clipboard hit a wall, then snapped right back at him, hitting the clear plastic-like part of the suit

that covered his face, and knocked him to the ground. Kowalski shouted in frustration, and Skipper slapped his own forehead in exasperation.

"We're doomed." He groaned.

////////

Marlene, Chichi, Gina, and Adelie sat in Marlene's habitat talking. "Have you noticed that the boys are acting quite peculiar today?" Chichi said.

The others nodded. "Yeah," Adelie piped in. "Did you hear all that shouting and yelling?" She shivered. "I've got to admit," Marlene said, "They're

acting weirder than normal. I've never heard yelling like that, from them." She said. Gina nodded quietly. Gina and Rico had made a secret

agreement that day they met, when Rico spoke, Gina would speak, and when the others found out Rico could speak again, Gina would speak

again. Gina understood why Rico was hesitant of course. That crazed silent penguin was kind of his whole identity. well perhaps the other guys

knew he wasn't so crazed all the time, but still. The silent thing had just become natural to him. Gina looked up as the conversation went on.

"Should we be worried about them?" Chichi asked. Adelie looked up at Marlene, who just stared. "What? Me? I don't- I would know if-" Chichi

interrupted her. "It's fine, we just figured since you were so close to Skipper you'd know a thing or two." She said. Marlene laughed. "Yeah well,

you know how he is, all para- wait what?" She looked up at the three. "Close to Skipper? Who said I was close to Skipper?" She said. Chichi

raised an eyebrow. "It's obvious actually. We kinda got that vibe since the day we arrived." she said. "What? How?" Marlene crossed her arms

defensively. "Well," Chichi said placing her flippers on her lap. "When we arrived, the first thing Skipper wanted to do was check up on you. And

when Skipper went to talk to Jake, well, we could hear him yelling, couldn't you?" Chichi said. "Well yeah, but that was just-" Chichi interrupted

again. "He was angry because Jake was insulting you. Then after Skipper got hit, every five minutes you'd say something like 'Oh Skipper, I hope

he's alright'"Chichi said. Adelie piped up again. "And 'I miss him so much, I hope he gets better soon.'" "I'm so worried" "What if he's hurt too

bad" "I remember how he would always..." "I _love_Skipper" "Hey," Marlene said, "I didn't say I loved Skipper!" Adelie laughed. "You might as well

have." She said grinning. "Are you two quite done?" Marlene asked crossing her arms. They were quite a moment and Marlene turned away. "Oh

Skipper please come back so I can pretend I don't like you when I actually _love_you!" Marlene turned on them and Adelie and Chichi broke out in

laughter. "It's not- Come on, it's not-" Marlene tried to say. Finally she sighed loudly. "Well, so what if I... like him." Marlene mumbled. Chichi and

Adelie looked up. "What was that?" Chichi asked tauntingly. "Oh, knock it off." Marlene huffed. "It doesn't matter anyway, it's not like Skipper

likes me anyway." She said dropping back down. "Quite the contrary." Chichi said. "He does like you, and from our observations, he likes you

quite a bit." Marlene looked up and Adelie nodded grinning. "Yeah? How?" She said, not believing them. "Come on, perhaps you don't notice, but

that little smile you see all the time, he rarely does that when you're not around, if at all." Chichi said. "Yeah," Adelie squeaked. "And when we're

around him, then you come in, it's like you can reach out and actually feel the electricity in the air." She said grinning. Marlene looked at the floor

and thought about this.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a week after their conversation and they were still coming up with nothing. Private had been gently informed of upcoming danger when he

had woken again, and told that he was to stay out of the fighting. When he asked why, naturally they lied. "It's complicated Private." Kowalski

said. Private, who was honestly not one for violence, didn't question it, but he did, however, opt to stay within sight if, and when, that day came,

in case his team needed his help. Now they merely sat in the HQ with the girls, conversing casually. Well, Most of them anyway. Kowalski sat

rather nervously. He looked at the others who were continuously staring at him. Finally Chichi spoke. "Kowalski, why is it that you've been

wearing an anti-radiation suit for the past week?" she asked. The other girls stared at him, curious for the answer as well. "Yeah," Marlene said,

"You guys are usually pretty weird, but not usually _this_weird." she said. Kowalski twitched. "I- I don't know w- what you m-m-mean Marlene."

Kowalski stuttered. Now the guys were looking at him too. Kowalski looked to Skipper for help. "It's your choice Kowalski." Skipper said turning

away. Kowalski looked up at them. Perhaps better to know now, than them doing something horrible, like trying to take the suit off later. "W- w-

well, before we, Sk- Sk- Skipper, Rico, Private, and I that is, a- a- arrived at the zoo, years b- b- back," The girls looked at each other, as did

Private, Rico, and Skipper. Kowalski went on. "I- I- I- had been dealing with a highly c- c- contagious disease that b- b- basically eats away at the

brain- gah, hold on..." Kowalski walked off to the other side of the room, and rummaged through his draw. He messed with something for a

moment, then turned around and dropped, what had been reveled as a syringe into a small metal box, placed a lid on it, then sealed it tightly.

Finally he came back, clearly even more nervous that before, but now able to speak without stuttering. "Anyway, it's a disease that I believe is a

highly evolved and mutated strain of rabies. Unfortunately I've suffered this disease for at least a decade before I was actually able to cure it.

Or... so I'd thought I'd cured it." Kowalski looked down. The girls stared at him, their eyes widening. "In the past week I have discovered that...

well that it's back... And I've been extremely contagious for the last... four days. Thus explains the suit. It's to keep myself from contaminating

anyone. Luckily It can't spread trough the air, but If anyone were to touch me, anything I've touched, anyone who's touched anything I've

touched, and so on, it would cause immediate illness. Luckily over the years I have developed a series of injections and medications that can...

treat or slow the process, but never have I been able to develop an actual cure... I thought I had but apparently it had merely kept the disease

dormant for a few years..." He said sighing. "The disease itself, you know, _without_treatment would spell death in only a few months..." Kowalski

whimpered. "Lu- luckily I had- _have _treatment for it." He said, shivering. The others stared at him, the girls and Private frightened, Skipper and

Rico worried. They had never seen Kowalski so worried, or rather scared of his illness than he was now. Chichi sat up strait. "What are the

symptoms? How does it effect you?" She asked. Kowalski looked up. "Well, I'll have to start by explaining that my having this illness is why, well,

I've never been good with... emotions, and feeling... People in general... It's because of the side effect of what I thought was a cure. I couldn't

really _feel_ if you know what I mean. Then, How if I'm hit too hard or suffer some other form of trauma I am incapable of speaking correctly, or

making an sense at all." Kowalski began. Marlene nodded, the girls hadn't been around to experience this, and perhaps she hadn't actually been

there, but she'd heard plenty of recon stories from Skipper. "The reason for this is, symptoms of the disease, when _not_ treated, include extreme

shifts of emotions, completely irrelevant to the situation, or relevant emotion, but said emotion is completely blown out of proportion. The disease

also effects the area of the brain that controls speech and reasoning. Back in my colony, when the disease broke out, everyone basically went

insane, seeing things that didn't exist, foaming at the mouth, laughing hysterically, crying out for family members who were no longer there,

attacking friends when they didn't recognize them, or screaming on horror before they all eventually just die-" Kowalski stopped with a squeak

when he saw the looks of horror on everyone's faces. He hadn't even ever told his team this story... "I- I- I- I'm s- s- s- sorry, I d- d- didn't mean

f-f-f- " Kowalski dropped on the floor, trying to shut himself up, unable to actually slap himself anymore. The room became very tense. "Uh,

Kowalski, I-" Skipper was saved the effort of trying to comfort him by Julien bursting through the hatch. "Hello Neighbors!" He yelled. Everyone

looked up at him, curiously. He was not wearing his crown. "Greetings penguins, and otter... and penguin in a weird suit... I am here to be

inviting you all to the party!" He said jumping down and landing next to them all. "Ringtail, this is no time for-" Skipper looked down at Kowalski

when he interrupted him. "Actually Skipper, I think the distraction of blaring noises and crowds of people may be a good idea... to get our minds

off our current... predicament." Kowalski said. Skipper looked at him and frowned. "Kowalski we don't have time for a party! We've got plans to

make, things to take care of! And you can't go anyway!" Skipper said. "That's quite alright Skipper, I don't mind. You all need to get you're minds

off things, especially Private. Things that may upset him..." Kowalski trailed off and Skipper looked over at Private who looked down and frowned.

Adelie, who had been sitting quietly the whole time, looked over a Private worriedly. "Fine, when's the party, Ringtail?" Skipper said turning to

Julien. "Right now! let's go!" Julien shouted, leaping out of the entrance to the HQ. Skipper sighed and waited behind as everyone followed.

When they left he turned to Kowalski. "You okay Kowalski? You're acting even stranger than when we first met." He said. Kowalski nodded.

"Perfectly fine Sk- Skipper..." Kowalski said. "J- just still g- getting used to it a- again." Kowalski said. Skipper looked at him a moment. "Alright, I

trust you. Just stay here and give yourself however much medicine you need. No one wants you to go through that." Skipper said, referring

to Kowalski's story. "W- will do sir." Kowalski said. Skipper turned and left. Kowalski waited for a long moment, making sure they hadn't forgotten

anything, then simply dropped down on the floor whimpering. He didn't like to lie to them like that... He shut his eyes, and the moment he did, he

heard his own voice. "_Lu- luckily I had- _have_ treatment for it." _Hallucinations already? Or perhaps his own guilt... _"Just stay here and give _

_yourself however much medicine you need." "W- will do sir." _Kowalski shook his head. Trambleing, he stood up and walked over to his drawer,

dragging out his medicine case, and looked at it guiltily. It was empty.


	15. Chapter 15

Unfortunately You won't get to see all of the party in this chapter, though I plan on actually typing out a whole party later on. In this chapter, though, there are a bit more important matters to attend to. XP Anywho, read review, you know. :]  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all arrived at the lemur habitat, which was already full of other animals and blaring music. Julien leaped up over the fence and up next to his

throne where Missy stood waiting. As all the animals were getting situated, Chichi had an idea. She quietly whispered to Adelie, Private, Rico, and

Gina. The other four grinned and nodded, making their way to the smoothie bar that had only three bar stools. Private sat on one with Adelie on

his lap, while Rico sat on another, Gina on his lap. "Oh, Skipper, Marlene!" Chichi called. Might want to take a seat before they're all taken." She

said. Skipper and Marlene looked over and realized their little predicament. "Oh- Oh well I don't know if-" Marlene stuttered. "Ah, well," Skipper

began, "Wouldn't you like the last stool?" He asked Chichi. Chichi grinned. "Oh, no, I'd much rather stand." She said patting the seat. Skipper and

Marlene glanced at each other, then hesitantly made their way to the seat. Skipper sat and Marlene hopped up on his lap awkwardly, as Julien

began talking about declaring Missy the new ruler, something that surprised everyone. Marlene swallowed, trying to pay attention to what Julien

was saying, but all she could hear was the sound of 'My heart will go on(obviously Missy's choice)" and her own racing heart. Why was she so

worried? She shouldn't be worried. Sure she liked Skipper, but he liked her too right? But... how could she really know...? She mentally laughed.

Well one thing's for sure, he'd probably be even more nervous than her because his usual commando vibe would definitely be off tonight. Marlene

thought a moment. Wait, that's right, that's how you could tell, he'd be nervous right? Slowly, trying not to draw attention to herself, she casually

leaned a bit to the left, now resting across Skipper's chest. She could feel his pulse. She didn't even need to count. Marlene tried desperately to

hold back an excited giggle that was working its way past her chest...

////////

Skipper cursed his luck, being forced to come to a party and now _this!_Well sure, it's not like he didn't like Marlene sitting in such close proximaty

to him, but now of all times, under all the circumstances of what was going on, she was _right there_. Why couldn't it have happened after they

dealt with Ivan!? Skipper swallowed, trying to pay attention to Julien, who was acting stranger than ever, but of course all he heard was music

and his own racing heart. Why now? Why now of all times, when his problems were at their worst? Skipper sighed. Who knows... Maybe... maybe

everything would be fine... Skipper internally glowered at his optimistic side. Yeah, because that's how it's worked over the years. Okay, if I could

just defeat Ivan and his men, all would be well again. I could go back to living as I am now... er, as I was before all this came up. Then he would

eventually gather up enough courage and actually tell Marlene how he f- Skipper was thrown abruptly from his thoughts when Marlene shifted

her position, leaning against him. He felt his heart race well past the normal rate. Knock it off! Skipper mentally scolded himself. Calm down, calm

down, there's no reason to be so... nervous. After all... Jake had said she liked him as well right? Right? But _was_ Jake right...? Skipper thought for

a moment. Well, he thought, natural anatomy states that when one becomes scared or nervous their heart rate accelerates... just like mine is... if

I could just... Skipper slowly, trying not to be noticed, slipped his flipper around, over Marlene's shoulder. Yes, he could feel the pulse in her neck

and... Skipper held back nervous laughter. Oh yeah, it was definitely racing...

////////

Chichi quietly crept up next to Gina, Rico, Adelie, and Private. "Well," She said with a sly smile. "I think we've really accomplished something here

tonight." The others grinned and looked over at Marlene and Skipper, Marlene leaning against Skipper's chest, Skipper's flipper around her

shoulder. They were both grinning.

////////

All the penguins (minus Kowalski of course) were walking back to the HQ, Marlene by Skipper's side. They were all talking about what ever

happened to come to mind. "It's amazing." Skipper said. "Who would have ever though Ringtail would ever announce someone else a ruler. Well

at least thins one knows she's not really a ruler." he said chuckling. "Yeah-" Marlene started but stopped as they neared their habitats. She

looked around, as did the others. "Do... Do you guys hear that?" She asked quietly. The others nodded, the sound sending chills down their

spines. "It sounds like... someone laughing..." Chichi said shivering. Skipper tensed. "Kowalski!"


	16. Chapter 16

They all rushed through the entrance, landed on the floor of the HQ, then immediately proceeded to freeze in shock. Kowalski lay, curled up as

well as he could in his suit, facing the other wall, laughing his head off. "Kowalski-" Skipper started, taking a step forward, but stopped when

Kowalski only stared laughing louder and more hysterically. "Sk-Sk Hahaha! Ski- haha! Help!" Kowalski started shouting in between laughs, then

laughed harder. Kowalski! What happened!?" Skipper shouted, rushing over. Kowalski was laughing impossibly loud now. "I- hahaha! I'm s-s-s-

haha! Sorry, Skipper! Hahaha! I- haha! I lied t-t- haha! To you! Hahahahaha! Ski- Ski- Skipper please! Hahaha!" Skipper felt fear speeding up his

heart. "Kowalski, tell me what happened!" Skipper yelled over Kowalski's maniac laughter. Kowalski pointed a shaking flipper across the room.

Skipper looked up and saw a case laying over there. His heart skipped a beat. "Y- You're out of medicine." He said, unable to detect, even for

himself, whether this was more a statement or a disbelieving question. "Kowalski- Kowalski how do we make more!?" Skipper yelled, snapping

back to reality. Kowalski only laughed. "Kowa-" Skipper stopped abruptly, when Kowalski suddenly stopped in the middle of his laughter.

Everyone one in the room stopped breathing, waiting for Kowalski to do something. Kowalski only lay there, his whole body relaxed, for a few

moments. Finally, he slowly stood up, still facing the wall. "Kowalski..." Skipper took a step back. Suddenly Kowalski snickered. "Hehe, I'm glad

you think so Ryan, because honestly I never believed it would work." Everyone looked at each other worriedly. "Kowalski?" Skipper said reaching

out a flipper. "Not now!" Kowalski shouted whipping around. Skipper stumbled and fell back. Kowalski's eyes were bloodshot, literally red with

rage. "Can you not see I'm trying to have a conversation!? What ever it is, I'm sure it can wait!" he shouted, then turned back around. "Any-

Ryan? Ryan!?" Kowalski whipped around again. "Where is he!? Where's Ryan!?" Kowalski shouted. The others backed up against the wall, while

Skipper still lay there, propping himself up, unable to find anything to say. "Who are you!? Where's Ryan!?" Kowalski twitched. "Haha, Ryan's not

here silly, Ryan's dead!" he yelled. "Dead, dead, dead like all the rest, just you left, they're all gone-" Kowalski screamed and twitched again. He

screamed more, and dropped to the ground. "Where is everyone!?" Kowalski twitched so violently he threw himself back. "No one but you! You're

all alone! All alone forever! Hahaha! Alone with the ice, the ice and the water, can't eat, can't survive, all alone!" Kowalski shook violently. "It's all

our fault! We're poison! Can't be touched, they all died, it's all our fault!" Kowalski suddenly started crying, while his other half still laughed.

"Haha! Alone, unwanted, unneeded, unloved! Alone, unwanted, unneeded, unloved!" Kowalski shook. "Stop it!" He screamed. Then, as abruptly

as his crying had come, it went again and he burst into rage. He shot up and pointed strait at Skipper. "You! This is all your fault! You made them

leave! Why couldn't you have just left me alone!?" He screamed. Skipper shook, staring. He had never, in his entire life seen Kowalski act like

this, nor did he ever believe Kowalski would have been capable of such. "I was happy!" He shouted, then his mood changed suddenly again,

back to his gibberish, but clearly more severe now. "Haha! They're all gone! You killed them all! They didn't die like you thought they did, Kowa,

they didn't all die of disease!" He shouted. He started crying again. "Leave me alone!" He shouted. He laughed. This entire time, all the others

could bring themselves to do, was watch in horror, unable to move. "Haha! Kowa! Kowa! You blocked it all out! You killed them, Kowa!" He yelled.

"Stop it!" He screamed. He laughed again. "You can't deny it, it without reasonable doubt! You went insane, Kowa! You went insane and killed

them Kowa! Hahaha! You're family never had the disease! Ryan, Mother, Father, Abbi! Haha! You killed them Kowa!" Kowalski screamed at the

top of his lungs. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop- Ack-!" Kowalski made a choking noise then trembled and collapsed to the ground unmoving. The others

stared wide eyed hearts in their throats for a long moment, then, suddenly, Chichi raced forward. "Kowalski! Kowalski!" She yelled, he didn't

respond, and the others ran up around him. She was fumbling around, looking for any kind of sign. Finally she breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"He- he's still alive..." She breathed. Skipper let out his breath, not realizing that he'd been holding it. He, Rico, and Private looked at each other.

"Skippah..." Private said quietly, "Not that I'm not worried about Kowalski... but... _now_, what are we going to do when Ivan finds us?" Private

asked, his voice cracking. Skipper felt all the girls tense, and he didn't reply for a moment. Finally he dropped down on the floor. "Private..."

Skipper said quietly, "There's nothing we _can_ do..."

////////

Private sat silently next to Adelie. Everyone sat silently. Except for Kowalski of course, but then, it was rare for him to be silent anymore. Chichi

was working day and night to decode Kowalski's work and make more medicine, and until then they had been forced to lock Kowalski up in a

closet in the HQ... Private trembled. It seemed his whole world was falling down on him. He closed his eyes and thought about the day he had

first woken up at the zoo. He couldn't remember much. Actually he had nearly forgotten _everything_, but he did remember a few things, especially

after Kowalski and Skipper had taken the time to tell him. Rico couldn't talk then either... Private frowned. Sometimes he felt so... left out. Why

was it he couldn't remember so much of his life? Sure, he was still young, but... and now, not only was he left out, but everything he _did_know was

coming crashing down around him. Adelie was being shipped away, Kowalski was going dying, and to make it worse, going insane, and he was

informed that someone from his past, that he couldn't seemed to remember was on his way to their zoo to, well, to wipe them all out, for

reasons he didn't know. Private whimpered quietly, lowering his gaze. That was another thing... why was 'Ivan' after them? when he asked

Skipper about in, he avoided answering the question. Skipper. Another strange thing. Skipper seemed to treat him almost like a son, but he

didn't the other two. Was it because he was the youngest? Was it something else that he couldn't remember? And what was with Skipper

anyway? He was always mentioning bits of his past that not even Kowalski and Rico seemed to know. Flying parana? Ecuador? Atlantis? What

about his old team? What happened to them? Who were they? Who was Johnson? Who was Manfredie? Private sighed, then jumped when he

felt someone touch him. He looked up at Adelie, who looked at him and smiled weakly. He mentally moaned. Adelie was being shipped away the

day after tomorrow, and she was the only one who didn't know... To make things worse she had to spend her last few days here like this...

Private thought about that for a moment. Perhaps... perhaps not... Private smiled weakly back at her. He'd make tomorrow her best day ever.


	17. Chapter 17

Private gently shook Adelie awake that morning. She opened her eyes, yawning. "Private?" She mumbled. "What- what's going on...?" She asked

stretching. she looked up at him. "Oh, don't worry, I- I just thought we go out today, into the city... if you want. I want to get outta here before

Skippah wakes up so he can't stop us for training." Private said grinning. Adelie chuckled. "Won't you get in trouble?" She asked. Privet shook his

head. "Na' Skipper seems strict, but we never really get in trouble for something that isn't real serious." he said grinning. Of course he was a bit

worried on the inside. with all that's going on right now, he could very well get in trouble. Of course it didn't matter, because he was going to

whether Skipper liked it or not. Adelie deserved more than this during her last day there. "Come on." Private held out a flipper. Adelie took it and

god up quietly. Everyone was sleeping, except for Kowalski of course... You could hear his screaming from the closet he was still being forced to

stay in. Skipper, Gina, Rico, and Chichi were asleep, Chichi having fallen asleep over the papers she had been studying. "I left a note for them so

they don't have to worry. Come on, before the zoo opens." Private whispered, leading her out the open hatch...

////////

Skipper woke up earlier than usual, then sense that something was off. Quietly he sat up, looking around. At first he saw nothing out of the

ordinary, then he spotted it. Private and Adelie were gone, a piece of paper in Private's usual sleeping place. Skipper got up and walked over,

stooping down to pick it up.

_Skipper,_

_I figure you would find this first, you are always up before everyone else. Don't worry, we're not leaving, I've decided to give Adelie one _

_last good day while it lasts, before she leaves. I know you will probably be unhappy with me, but she deserves it after all, instead of spending it _

_here, dealing with everything that's going on. In a way, I'm kind of glad she's being sent away... Now she won't have to deal with all this like we _

_will, and she'll be safe, when Ivan and the others come. It still hurts of course... We will be back at eight this evening, please don't worry about _

_us._

_Private_

Skipper read the letter over again. He knew he wouldn't look for Private, and he knew Private would come back. He shook his head, trying to get

the feeling of uneasiness to leave. It was, after all, only because Private and Adelie had gone right? Then why couldn't he get it to go away...?

Skipper closed his eyes and crumbled up the paper. Something was going to go horribly wrong today, he just knew it... "Rico." Skipper called. Rico

opened his eyes and shook his head, jumping up. He grunted. "I want you on patrol. Cover the perimeter of the zoo, watch everyone closely, I'm

going out on recon." Skipper said. Rico frowned and grumbled in confusion. "Private took Adelie out to have a good last day, but I've got a feeling

some thing's going to happen. I just don't know what, so I'm going out to look for them, while you keep an eye on the zoo." Skipper said. Rico

frowned in disapproval at first, then saluted. Skipper nodded, and jumped out the entrance. He had to make a quick stop first...

////////

Nathan had just arrived and was setting up all his things for the day, including his and Skipper's writing utensils. He had been seeing Skipper

three times a week now, claiming to be keeping a watch on him, having been given permission from the vet here that he was an intern to. He

claimed that he wanted to learn more about the penguins, and while that was technically true, it wasn't quite in the way the vet thought. Nathan

turned around, notepads in had, but started and dropped them when he saw Skipper standing in the window. "Oh, it's you." Nathan stooped

down and picked up the papers, handing Skipper a notepad and pencil. "What's goin' on? How come you're here so early?" He asked. Skipper

starting writing down on the pad. "We seem to have a problem. I've got a bad feeling today and one of my recruits have run off with the penguin

being shipped away tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be back, but I'm worried. I've got another of my recruits on look out and my last recruit is...

incapable of working. I'm just saying, I've got a feeling this day won't end without fatalities, so I'm giving you a heads up. Keep a look out, and

please, stay armed." Skipper held up the notepad, and Nathan read it, mumbling to himself. He frowned. "What... what do you mean?" he asked.

Skipper wrote again and held up the tablet, Nathan reading. "I mean this day isn't going to end without someone getting hurt, I can feel it. Stay

armed, a flamethrower, and gun, a tranquilizer at least. Something's going down before this day ends, I know it." Nathan put a hand over his

mouth and rubbed nervously. "Are serious? I mean this is just a zoo, surely..." Nathan trailed off seeing Skipper's expression. "Right." he said.

"Okay, I'll take you're advice, and I'll keep an eye out." he turned around and rummaged through a drawer. "What about you? You're not going

out unarmed are you?" He asked. Skipper laughed, and scribbled on the paper. "I'm never unarmed." Nathan glanced back real quick and

chuckled as he continued to rummage through the drawer. "Yeah, and elite penguin, who would have thought... Alright, here." Nathan turned

around and held out a small walkie-talkie. "If one up us sees something we'll alert the other. I'll tell you the problem and you'll... ah, well just

frantically make noise I guess. I'm sure if there's as big a problem as you say there'll be, It won't be hard to find here in New York." Nathan said.

Skipper took the walkie-talkie and nodded, scratching something down on the tablet. "Got it. Good luck." Skipper turned and lept out the window.

He shivered as he head for the front gates. Today was not going to end well. It was a soldier's sense. He felt just like this the day He, Johnson,

and Manfredie had went on their last mission together...


	18. Chapter 18

Skipper looked about the city stealthily. He felt chills run down his spine. Even the city was quiet today, the calm before the storm. Skipper froze

when he heard the speaker sound a moment, then Nathan's voice spoke within the static. "Skipper? Skipper, you're two friends came back early,

they seem distressed, but I can understand any of them. It's not just you anymore Skipper, I can look around and all the animals here are

restless, even I can feel it now, I want you back here asap, got it?" Nathan said. Skipper knew it would only sound like unidentifiable squawks to

Nathan, but with any luck his men would be able to hear him, so Skipper replied. "I'm on my way." He released the button and heard static again.

"Look Skipper, I know you don't want to drag anyone else into this, but I'm getting an awful feeling, I'm outside the penguin habitat right now."

Nathan said. Skipper nodded to himself. It was just as well, they would have found out eventually. Skipper pressed the button again to reply, but

froze, his sense of dread reaching it's peak. Skipper whipped around in time to by swatted like a fly with a lamppost that had been ripped from

the ground. He hit a building with a distinct 'oof' and landed on the sidewalk. He looked up through blurry vision and aching head. What he saw

made his blood run cold. he snatched up the walkie-talkie and started shouting.

////////

The penguins, except for Kowalski of course, stood on the artificial ice floe waiting anxiously. Private and Adelie had returned early, feeling that

something was wrong, and now with everyone in a frenzy, they knew they were right. they watched and listened, truly only half believing as the

human that had taken care of Skipper, was actually talking to him, and that Skipper was actually speaking back. Suddenly, though, their attention

was directed to the chimpanzees who were rushing over to them. Out of breath, Phil and Mason skidded to a halt next to the habitat, Nathan

eyeing them closely. They didn't care right now, this was too important. "Where's Skipper? Where's Kowalski?" Phil asked hurriedly. "Not here,

what is it?" Chichi asked, more demanding in the tense moment in time rather than asking. Phil heaved, trying desperately to catch his breath.

"We-... we have a problem." he said still breathing heavily. "There's a storm moving in." He said pointing up. They all looked at the dark clouds

that were sliding over the sky. "A big one, we all need to find shelter. Now." Chichi, Gina, and Adelie looked at each other worriedly. "You're right,

this is just how the storm at our zoo started." chichi said quickly. "Get everyone, as many animals as you can below ground. Mason, I'm sorry we

need you to stay here to translate to the human." She said. Mason looked up at the confused doctor and nodded once. Phil ran off, and Mason

quickly signed to Nathan 'do you understand sign language?'. The doctor turned all the way around and nodded quickly. "Yes," He said, "It was

mandatory for my last internship." Mason nodded to the others and Chichi turned to the doctor. Suddenly they were all interrupted by frantic

shouts from Nathan's speaker. He swiftly unclipped it from his belt and looked at it, then at the penguins. You wouldn't need to be a rocket

scientist to know that they were all horrified.

"Help!" he shouted. "I need immediate assistance, it-" Skipper's voice was drowned out by the sound of tearing metal and crumbling brick. "I

repeat, I am in locked combat with Blowhole! My loca- Ack!" They all jumped, startled, when suddenly Skipper was cut off, yet again replaced by

the sound of crumbling brick. Then everything went quiet. they stood, staring and waiting... and waiting. Suddenly the walkie-talkie squawked to

life. It was static for a second, then an unrecognisable voice sounded. "Oh where oh where has your leader gone? Hahaha! Come an' get im',

I've got what I wanted. Hehe, can't guarantee he'll be living when you get here though. Guess you better hurry, ay? Haha!" The voice cackled,

then the speaker went silent. Nathan looked up at the horrified animals. "What just happened?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Careful men, care full now- Danny I said careful!" Skipper blinked a few times trying to catch sight of whoever was moving him. He heard the

sound of someone behind slapped upside the head and a quack. "You near dropped him!" The first voice hissed. "Sorry sir..." Another voice said

quietly. "Come on, carefully, quiet now." then another voice came into the mix, grunting as Skipper felt himself being moved again, bits of rubble

shifting under him. "I get that we help _everyone, _but you don't have to be so harsh, what's so special about_ this _guy?" The other voice

whispered. Skipper's eyes fluttered and closed again. He saw feathers, flashed of green and yellow. _"What's so important about him?" _The first

voice asked almost astonished that the other could ask such a thing. "Mike, this is one of the men who made me who I am today, I would

remember him anywhere, and we owe him one." The first voice said. A fourth voice was thrown into the mix. "made you who you are today? You

mean uptight, bossy, paranoid, know it all, and completely insane?" He said. "Yes!" said the first voice, "and if you don't like it perhaps you can

go and take your chances flying south this winter during hunting season." Silence. "That's what I thought... besides, they're also the ones who

taught me to care for my team. You know I'd never let you guys down." He said. The three mumble their agreements, finally setting Skipper

down. Skipper, groaned. He wasn't seriously hurt, he knew. Blowhole would never hurt him that bad. He sure did ache though... Skipper tensed

when he sensed someone leaning over him. "Skipper? Skipper come on, give me something here." The fourth voice cut in. Eggy, I don't think he's

going to come around." Eggy!? Skipper shot up, which of course resulted in him cracking his head off Eggy's. "Ow! Jeez!" Eggy said jerking back

rubbing his head. Skipper groaned again dropping back down, rubbing his head as well. "Hm," The fourth voice said. "I stand corrected..." Skipper

rubbed his head and cracked his eyes. he saw four ducks staring down at him, all of them a light grey along the wings then a darker grey brown

on the chest with a band of white around the neck and a green feathered head topped off with yellow beaks. One moved closer to him. "Skipper?

Skipper are you okay?" Skipper slowly sat up and grunted. "Yeah, I'm...- I think so." He rubbed his head again. "Is really you? All grown up

already?" Skipper said grinning a little. Eggy grinned. "Hey, you know how it is. Turns out duck grow up fast." He said. Skipper got to his feet.

"You can say that again." Skipper said looking at the four. It seemed like only yesterday he had watched the four of them waddle away with their

mother all fluffy and yellow. "Well, let my introduce you to the team." Eggy said. "Men!" Eggy barked, and the three lined up quick. "This is

Danny," Eggy said pointing to one of them. Danny grinned and waved. "Mike," The second did a mock salute. "and Mallard." The third nodded

once. "What do you think? Shaped up real good didn't they?" Eggy said crossing his wings. Skipper looked at the four for a long minute. "Eggy,

good work soldier." Skipper said grinning. Suddenly they heard a noise behind the and immediately snapped into a defensive position.

////////

Skipper grinned. "Stand down men, they're on our side." He said lowing his flippers. Eggy grinned when he spotted two of the penguins. "Hey!

Rico! Private!" He shouted throwing his wings up. Private took a step back, startled. "E- Eggy!?" He stuttered. "Who else?" Eggy said grinning.

Rico and Private shot each other looks, and Eggy continued. "Hey, looks like you've all made some more friends." He said seeing Chichi, Gina, and

Adelie. "If you can call them just friends..." Skipper mutter to himself. "Oh," Eggy said stretching the word. "I see, working on eggs of your own

are you Rico?" Eggy said, knowing, of course, all too well, that Private was too young for that. Rico made a noise that sounded kind of like a

combination of a screeching bird, a dying cat, and both the bird and the cat were choking. He and Gina blushed a deep deep red. "Neign!" Rico

said quickly shaking his head. Eggy laughed. "What about you Private? How are you getting along since I left?" Eggy asked, eager to catch up

with his old 'sitters'. Private chuckled nervously still unable to believe what was going you. "Ah, you know, not much time for anything, what with

Skippah's training an' all." Private said shrugging and grinning nervously. "Ah well, that's all good then." Eggy said, he shivered as the wind blew

hard. "Oh, I'm not getting a good feeling right now." Eggy said ruffling his feather. Skipper nodded. "You're right, we all need to get back to the

zoo, we've got a big storm headed our way..." Skipper looked up to see the clouds darkening more and more as they moved in. "Come on, we

could use some help." Skipper said to Eggy and his team. Eggy saluted. "Let's go men." he said. Skipper looked over to the zoo van that the

others had arrived in and waved. The front door opened and Nathan jumped out. "You all ready to go yet? He shivered. "I don't like it out here."

Skipper nodded and turned to the others. "Alright, everyone in. This storms going to on us in less than an hour." He said. The others nodded and

they all piled into the van. Nathan leaned down to Skipper, poker and prodding at him. Skipper grunted at him. "Sorry," Nathan said, "but it's

necessary. I was told that your enemy, Blowhole right? I was told that he had near killed you, but you seem to be alright." Nathan said. Skipper

looked around then bent down dragging his flipper through the dust of the rubble around him. "It's complicated." Nathan read it and nodded.

"You two have got a past haven't ya'?" Nathan said. Skipper nodded, then turned and jumped into the vehicle. Nathan followed suit, and soon

they arrived at the zoo... to a horrific sight.


	20. Chapter 20

The zoo was in ruins, cages bent, glass shattered, animals cowering and humans long gone. "Kowalski!" Skipper shouted, seeing his fellow teammate out in the open,

now being strung up by him leg. The polar bear the was holding his leg, turned, grinning. "Skipper!" A voice hissed beside him. "Skipper, get out of here!" Without

turning his gaze away from the white furred bear, that was still watching him. Skipper spotted Marlene out of the corner of his eye. He said nothing. "Skipper!" She

whimpered urging him to leave. "Ski-" Marlene started, when she was interrupted by the polar bear. "Well. Well. Well." The white furred animal dropped Kowalski, who

merely lay there. "Einar... Finally, we meet in person." Skipper, swallowed, but stayed, determined to keep up his fearless act. "Don't reveal a thing to them men."

Skipper said, as he saw several more polar bear wandering out of crevices and corners, along with several animals who peaked their heads over bits of rubble and

fallen poles to see what was going on. "Einar?" Skipper heard a voice squeak beside Marlene. "_You're_ Einar!? Oh my... Oh my gods." Skipper glanced at Chichi, Adelie,

and Gina out of the corner of his eye, as they stared at him in shock, and what could only be described as admiration. Marlene looked at them, obviously wondering

what was going on.

Skipper returned his gaze to the polar bear, who now stood at full height. "Ivan." Skipper said, roughly, keeping his voice even. The polar bear grinned widely, taking

a step forward. He laughed quietly. "My, my, my... You look just like your father." He said. Skipper frowned. "I guess I'll just have to take your word for it, seeing as I

wouldn't know." Skipper said. "Skipper." Eggy walked up beside him. "Tell me, who is this, and how much of a threat is he?" He said. Before Skipper could answer,

Ivan spoke up, taking another step closer, kicking Kowalski out of the way as he went. Skipper swallowed nervously, eyeing Kowalski, who still hadn't moved. "Me?"

Ivan spoke in an overly innocent voice. "Now, now, I'm no threat at all. To you at least." Ivan was grinning now, in a way that sent shivers down the spine of anyone

who saw him. "To Einar, however, I'm a big threat. A deadly one you could say..." Eggy looked slightly confused. "Einar? Who's..." Eggy trailed off, still unknowing.

Ivan clapped his paws together. "Oh, that's right, isn't it? You never told anyone did, you Einar? Or, of course, should I say, _Skipper_." All the heads of animals peaking

around, over, and from under the bits of the destroyed zoo turned to Skipper. "S-Skipper, what's he talking about?" Marlene whispered. Before Skipper could say

anything at all, Ivan swiftly waved his hand, and Marlene was suddenly snatched out from under the sheet of metal she was hiding under. Skipper let a gasp slip from

his beak.


	21. Chapter 21

Marlene screeched as she was thrown through the air and caught, unceremoniously, by Ivan. He gripped her by the scruff of the neck. "Well well,

what have we hear?" He said. Marlene recoiled, smelling his breath and for once, noticing his strong English accent. As Ivan stared at her she

gathered up the courage to look him in the eye. She shivered, Ivan's eyes cold and grey, seemingly lifeless, and yet here he stood. "Oh, a little

otter girl." He said smiling. "For a second there I thought I had something to worry about." He grinned, and Marlene swallowed seeing his large

canines. Skipper tensed, resisting the urge to lunge forward. Ivan looked at him. "Einar? Tell me, does this _mammal _mean something to you?"

Ivan asked. Skipper swallowed, then spoke. "No. Of course not, why would she?" He said. Marlene froze and shot her glance over at Skipper,

who continued. "It's like you said. She is a mammal." He said, his voice flat, emotionless. Ivan looked at Marlene and saw the hurt in her eyes. He

grinned again. "Are you sure...?" He asked. "She seems quite disappointed." Skipper felt his anger welling up, and fought to keep it down. "Well,

I'm sorry for her, if I gave any false signals, but I thought I had made my thoughts quite clear. All mammals are morons." He said stiffly. Marlene

felt a lump well up in her throat, and everyone, including the others, stared at Skipper. Ivan grinned. "So... you wouldn't care if I, say..." Ivan

tightened his grip on Marlene and she whimpered. Skipper flinched, then cursed himself. Ivan's grin widened yet again. He took a step forward.

"Iron, sweet irony." He growled, humorously. "The great son of Alessio Rohoman, the great leader of the first triumvirate, Einar, has fallen for an 

_otter_." Marlene snapped her eyes shut in fear when Ivan swung her forward. It was true... he did like her... "Well?" Ivan said, holding Marlene

out in front of him. "You want her... _come get her_." He growled.

Skipper hesitated, for only a second, but in that second's time he managed to take so much in. He could feel millions of eyes staring at him from

all angles, watching waiting, wanting to know what he would do. The lemurs peered nervously from the trees, accompanied by the chimpanzees

and other naturally tree dwelling animals. The others, they all watched him, saying they were nervous could hardly do them justice at all.

Everyone was frozen, stock still. Skipper fought down the increasing urge to lung at Ivan. No, that would be suicide. What he needed was a plan.

Something cunning, that would divert everyone attention his way, something that would make everyone gasp in fear, believe it completely... too

bad every time he made a plan like that, someone always got hurt... Obviously this time he would just have to make sure it was just him. He

glared up at Ivan. "Fine." He growled. "I give." Everyone gasped simultaneously, and Marlene's eyes shot open, staring at Skipper horrified. Er...

Nathan of course just stood there, hopelessly confused. He managed to get the gist of it just by watching though.. "Wha-! But- but you can't give

in!" Chichi shrieked. "You just, you- you have no idea, how long we've waited! You're Einar! You all are the first triumvirate!" She shouted.

Skipper turned his head and looked at her. "Perhaps... Funny thing, you know... I never knew my father, but he still taught me a number of

things. One of them, was to never let a citizen fall when you have the chance to save them. Another was that letting a loved one fall was worse."

He grinned from the corner of his beak, so only they could see. "He taught me quite a lot of things..." Skipper turned back to Ivan, and started

backing up, everyone moving to the side, until he was backed up to the zoo's entrance completely. He held out his flippers. "Here you go, Ivan.

Right here, by myself. I know you don't want to hurt her, and I am unarmed and outnumbered. I'm truly surrendering." He said.


	22. Chapter 22

Adelie looked at Private, eyes wide, as he and Rico stood there strait faced. "What are you doing? We've got to help him!" She whispered. Chichi

nodded to her and Gina. "Right, come on ladies, operation-" She was interrupted by Rico. "Niegn." He grunted. The three girls stared at him.

"What?" Chichi asked, surprised. Adelie and Chichi's looks snapped beside them, when they heard a small feminine, and very timid voice squeak.

"He said no... It's German." Gina whispered. "We- but-..." Chichi's heart raced. She was the leader of her team, and here she was, faced with the

biggest discovery since Alessio's invention its self. The only person who could work it, and now she was about to witness the second great loss

to the penguin species to ever occure on such a level. Rico looked at them. Private was surprised at how calm he was compared to his normal

attitude. "Vertrauen Sie mir, ich weiß Skipper ziemlich gut. Er weiß, was er tut. Er hat entweder einen Plan, oder er wirklich ist aufzugeben selbst.

In beiden Fällen um interfear wäre nicht klug..." Private, Adelie, and Chichi's eyes widened. Gina translates what little she knew. "Basically, he

said don't interfere, of it would be bad for all of us." She said quietly. Rico nodded once, but tensed, ready to help on call.

Ivan stared down at Skipper. "What's wrong?" Skipper asked. "You've got what, eight bears on your side? I've got me. Just send them all at

once, do I have to tell you how to do everything? I just want you to leave everyone else here alone. You know I have no other options. After all,

you kind of... took out my strategist." Skipper said his voice hardening as he peered at Kowalski. Ivan grinned, though not near as wide this time.

"Don't worry about him, a simple side effect from out own temporary treatment for his disease. Paralysis. Skipper mentally heaved a sigh of relief.

Yes, no one had been real hurt then... He couldn't imagine what he would do if anyone had. Skipper looked back up at Ivan, studying him closely,

trying to figure out his next move. Yes, he was going to have them all charge him. Skipper started sucking in a deep breath. "Well, men." Ivan

said, tossing Marlene to the ground. "Kill him." He growled. Marlene shot up as all of the polar bears lunged at Skipper, all at once. "Skipper!" She

screamed.

////////

Deep down in the dark sewers, a giant sized scaly creature rushed through the tunnels desperately. Where were they? They had to be here,

they were always here! He turned the corner and found his target. Millions of eyes stared up at him startled, and he rushed up to the pair of

them that stood out the most. The rat king backed up suddenly, cautious after his last encounter with the gator. "H- hey Roger, hehe w- wh-"

Roger interrupted the mutated lab rat's nervous stuttering. "Not now! I need your help, ah, they need you're help, oh, we need your help!"

Roger said clutching the rat's shoulders. The Rat King seemed confused. "What are you talking abou-" Roger snatched a hold of the rat's tail and

quite uncharacteristically dragged him off. "Hey- ouch- what are you-" Roger glanced back at him. "Look, my friends are in trouble, and you're

helping whether you feel like it or not." he growled.

//////

Alice ran to her car. One day off, she couldn't even have one day off. She looked up at the sky, which was darkening more and more every

minute. Somehow she knew this was going to be a bad day, but this... This was just too much. Only moments ago she had gotten a call saying,

and it was quite the list, that something awful was going on, that polar bears, of all things had charged in and started destroying the zoo, that

apparently they were 'searching for something, or someone' or so she'd been told, and when she thought it couldn't get any worth, their new

intern, the idiot, arrived with the penguins and several other animals, and get's them all cornered by a bunch of angry bears. Oh, when she got

there she was so tranquilizing every last one of them... including that stupid intern.


	23. Chapter 23

This is definitely where the T rating comes in, if you take the time to translate.

* * *

At first, time seemed to freeze for everyone. Skipper kept sucking in his breath deeply, and held it. The other penguins watched anxiously,

Private, Adelie, Chichi, and Gina, horrified. Rico, curious. Rico had never told anyone, but he had met Alessio, once before. The day he was

hatched actually. It was true, Skipper did look just like him. He looked like his mom as well, but I digress. That's a story for another time. That day

Rico had the chance to observe something no normal penguin could do. Whistle. And it was rare to see Alessio whistle, because he only ever

whistled when he was sure he would die if he didn't. Rico saw Skipper breathing deeply, and it made him wonder. Could Skipper whistle too?

Rico's beak twitched when he felt the mist lightly falling as the storm finally began rolling in.

////////

Marlene watched horrified as the white furred bears charged, claws outstretched, teeth bared. There was no way he could survive that! what

was he thinking!? Marlene shuttered, trying to turn away, but finding herself unable to. She shivered and looked up when she saw the mist

falling, it's touch cold... foreshadowing... Then she heard something... what was that?

////////

The lemurs watched, all but James was horrified. James didn't often feel emotion anymore. Just anger, and happiness. He was always either one

or the other... and yet... he was feeling an emotion now, that he had not felt in a while... fear... but what was causing it? He felt something

familiar... he heard something familiar. A distant humming... All James's hair stood on end, and his eye's widened. "No..." He breathed. "Not here,

not now."

////////

Skipper was oblivious to his surroundings. He had to focus, or it would never work. He felt his lungs aching, ready to burst, but he couldn't let his

breath out now. He had to wait... closer, they had to get closer.

////////

Suddenly time seemed to snap back, speeding up again, the bears only feet from his. _Now! _Skipper cupped his flippers around his beak and let

out his breath long and slow. To everyone else, it was amazing. Rico grinned. No one heard anything but a distant hum. No whistle, no noise,

and yet... Every polar bear dropped to the ground writhing, clutching their ears, snarling and growling in pain, foaming at the mouth. Rico laughed

loudly. "Ha! Ich wusste immer es! Ich wusste immer hatten Sie das Geschenk!" Rico shouted. "Haha! Nehmen, dass Sie Sie... Nur, dauern Sie,

die!" Gina shouted, in her uncharacteristically feminine voice.

////////

Skipper finally stopped his silent whistle, breathing heavily. The bears still lay clutching their ears, moaning from the affter effects. Ivan glared up

at Skipper through his pain. "Einar, u wretch! Ik moet u vermoorden! Ik moet u zelf vermoorden, net zoals ik heb uw vader!" Skipper glared at

him. "Geen Ivan. Geen u wordt niet. U bent een idioot, u bent delusional en u bent gek. U gaat deze oorlog te verliezen en iedereen zal vergeten

alles over u... Gaat u naar de hel, Ivan." He hissed. Ivan glared at him, blood lust in his eyes. Suddenly he lunged, and that, pardon my language,

but no other expression will do, is when all Hell broke loose.


	24. Old times

Skipper hadn't expected Ivan to jump out of his pain and stooper so quickly, and he knew the moment Ivan jumped up he was done for. Ivan ran

at him, claws bared, arm pulled back ready to strike. Suddenly Skipper felt pain in his side, and was sent flying, but not from Ivan. "Ack!" Skipper

whipped around, eyes wide. Ivan stood there, shocked, blood staining his white fur, while Nathan lay on the ground, clutching his side. Before

Skipper had the chance to react, the polar bears all regained their composure and lept up, then the ground seemed to explode beneath them all,

the Rat King leaping from the gaping hole in their wake, Roger following, teeth bared. Then a polar bear dropped to the ground, a dart sticking

from it's neck. "What's going on!?" Alice shouted angrily running up to the front gate, gun aimed. "Everyone on offense!" Chichi shouted, the

penguins leaping into action. "Come on! We have to be helping!" Julien shouted to Maurice and James, the three leaping down from the trees.

"Skipper!" James shouted. "The fireflies! They're here!" The rain began pouring, and the sky seemed to explode with light as millions of lightening

bugs fell with the rain. The wind blew strong, and more polar bears joined in from unseen hiding places, hundreds of them. "Come on men!" Eggy

shouted, the four of them flying off for aerial attacks. Roger knocked some of them away with ease, flicking his tail, the penguins pounced on one,

knocking him out and moving on, the lemurs launched themselves from trees, with rope, Alice stood by Nathan's side, defending him, shooting

every bear in sight, the ducks dive bombed people, the Rat king and all his minions swarmed the area, Jake ran over to Marlene, helping her up

and dragging her out of the way, the fireflies hovered, waiting for someone to die, two polar bears pounced on Roger, the penguins were thrown

off, a polar bear held Julien by the neck, Eggy was swatted out of the sky, humans were gathering at the tops of the walls and gate trying to see

the chaos, the gorillas fought, Joey lunged, Roger roared, bears snarled and growled, penguins, lemurs, and chimpanzees screeched, people

shouted in fear, animals were thrown, tackled, stampeded, maimed, gaged, tied, knocked out, Kowalski was missing, Alice ran out of ammo, the

news media had arrived, rain poured, screams rang through the air. Skipper's mind raced. People were getting hurt, someone was going to die,

something had to be done, he had to stop it.

////////

Skipper suddenly felt something, almost like an electric shock. He looked up at the fireflies who moved and shimmered, lowering themselves

slightly. They wanted to help... Skipper realized. They hate when people die, they hate having to take them. Skipper nodded. "This fight was

always meant to be a one on one, if you catch my drift." Skipper said quietly. The fireflies shimmered, then flew in all directions, the majority of

them flying behind him and to his sides, but some flew of in another direction, and started forming together to take shape. Skipper looked at the

scene before him, then drew a deep breath. _"Stop!" _He shouted, as loud as it were possible for him. Everyone seemed to freeze, dropping to the

ground in mid jump, tripping after coming to sudden stops, dropping down, letting go of their enemies. Everyone was still, even the humans, who

sensed something greatly important was about to happen. The lemurs, penguins, and otters, looked up at Skipper in shock, then the shock

turned to horror as they realized all of them were completely surrounded by the fireflies that had heard horror stories about, an entire army of

them hovering behind Skipper. Skipper looked around, his face stern. It appeared there were no fatalities, but he wouldn't be able to be sure

until this was all over with. Roger had gotten through it all with only a few cuts and scrapes, while everyone else was only a tad worse than he.

He looked over and saw Eggy, crawling his way to the rest of his team. Broken leg, possibly even a wing. Kowalski, he finally found Kowalski, he

was sitting away in a corner, Chichi next to him. Giving her the final ingredient to the antidote no doubt... Skipper turned his attention to Ivan,

who stared at him, a bizarre mixture of fear, hatred, panic, and blood lust written all over his face. Skipper got into a fighting pose. "No one else,

Ivan, one on one." He said, his voice flat. The fireflies that had sped off had now fully taken the shape of a stage and intruments. Suddenly three

very familiar looking penguins appeared from the middle of all the fireflies, taking their places on stage. Ivan scowled, and stepped into an

offensive pose. "One on one, then." He snarled. Everyone turned their heads, but for Skipper and Ivan, when they heard one of the penguins on

the stage shout. "Woohoo! Skipper! Let's go man, just like old times!" Skipper grinned, eyes narrowing, and the music started.

* * *

Yep, I'm a music fanatic and as I'm sure you know, have a habit of putting music into stories. Next chapter involves character death, major injuries, and more T rated language, mainly in the lyrics though, and as always it's rated T to be safe.


	25. Not my best chapter XP

Skipper and Ivan tenses when the music started, eyes locked on each other, no sudden movements, the rain coming down now, wind blowing

strong..."Einar altijd zo dramatisch... Nu ging u zo ver als aan de doden terughalen..." Ivan hissed. Skipper grinned. "Dat is de manier waarop

penguin Ivan. Dat is de penguin manier." Ivan scowled, cracking his knuckles. Then he lunged."U bent te langzaam, Ivan, ik dacht dat u beter zou

zijn!" Skipper yelled, over the rain and music, easily dodging Ivan's blow, ducking and rolling behind him.

_Milk it for all it's worth.  
Make sure you get there first.  
The apple of your eye.  
The rotten core inside.  
We are all prisoners.  
Things couldn't get much worse.  
I've had it up to here,  
you know your end is near._

He laughed, leaping onto Ivan's back. "Zet het op _sneeuw bal_!" Skipper shouted, laughing, clearly just to anger Ivan. Ivan glared at the

penguin who clung to his back, his eyes wild.

Marlene looked at Rico. "Did he just call Ivan 'snowball'?" Rico chuckled, nodding, a smirk across his beak. Ivan struggled to get Skipper off his

back, finally succeeding when his claws gripped on of Skipper's legs. He flung him off, using the momentum to hurl him into the nearest wall.

_You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.  
_

Skipper groaned, rubbing and shaking his head, as he sat up off the ground. "Oké, zodat de sneeuw bal kan best rij den..." Skipper jumped

up, with a huff, facing the charging bear. "U gaat deze strijd Einar verliezen! Ik zal u op de knieën smeken voor dood, en ik zal graag bezorgt

het!" Ivan shouted. Skipper scowled, the icy rain coming down hard now. "Zelfs in uw dromen!"

Marlene turned to someone, anyone, trying to find someone who could tell her what they were saying. "It's just banter really..." Marlene looked

up at James, who watched the scene, calmly. "You know, fighting, threats... well the threats are coming from Ivan for the most part. Skipper's

more teasing him. He should really watch that, he's becoming a tad too confident." He said, not even looking at her. Ivan held Skipper against the

wall, claws extended, while Skipper struggled to free himself from his grasp.

_Intoxicated eyes,  
no longer live that life.  
You should have learned by now,  
I'll burn this whole world down.  
I need some peace of mind,  
no fear of what's behind.  
You think you've won this fight,  
you've only lost your mind.  
_

"Ik waarschuwde u vogel, dat heb ik gezegd dat zou ik u dat ik u zou vermoorden doden!" Ivan shouted. Skipper paid no attention. He watched

fireflies. A group of them were a few yards away, hovering and shimmering, something beginning to take shape. "Dat de ik zouden moord u, net

zoals ik heb uw vader!" Suddenly, the fireflies dispersed, leaving a penguin standing there. The penguin grinned, a smirk that looked much like

Skippers. He opened his beak to speak. "Vienen en hijo, sé que eres mejor que. Patear el culo!" He shouted.

Spanish. Spanish, Marlene knew. And in what was just said, she had found out two things. One, that that penguin really should be informed that

there were children around, and two... That that penguin was Alessio, Skipper's father.

Skipper's 's eyes were shut tight, bracing himself against the pain. He was grinning, though, slowly, unnoticeably taking in a deep breath.

_You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.  
_

Ivan smirked at him. "Any last words?" He growled, bearing his teeth, drawing his arm back, claws poised. Skipper, looking up at him, answered

using as little breath as possible. "No," He said. "but I've got a tune." Suddenly Skipper let all his breath out in a long, silent whistle, and Ivan

dropped him, clutching his ears. Skipper dropped and rolled, gasping and ducking out of the way as the second whistle had taken on an

unexpected side effect. Ivan was on a rampage, and he ran at Skipper, Skipper dodging his blow, causing him to run into the wall. Skipper wasn't

sure what had happened.

_Hold me down (I will live again)  
Pull me out (I will break it in)  
Hold me down (better in the end)  
Hold me down.  
_

He's never whistled twice, it had completely pushed Ivan over the edge, the bear foaming at the mouth. Skipper took a step back, nearly falling.

He caught himself and glanced behind him, at the giant hole Roger and the Rat king had made upon their entrance. He looked back and rolled out

of the way, just in time, Ivan's paws smashing into the ground with impossible force, fueled by rage. Skipper eyed the scene around him, realizing

what was happening. "Ivan!" He shouted. "Stop!"Ivan charged at Skipper, bloodshot eyes and foaming mouth, he jumped at him. Skipper ducked

and rolled again, the ground practically crumbling under the force of Ivan's attacks.

_You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.  
_

"Ivan! Stop, gaat u ons beide doden u idioot!" Skipper shouted, his eyes widening, stinging from rain. He knew it was in vein, but pressed on "U

zult iedereen doden!" Ivan charged at Skipper again, leaping into the air, coming down hard. Skipper dodged it, Ivan's fist slamming into the

ground. Suddenly the ground started to shake. "U idioot!" Skipper shouted. Ivan stood up for another attack, but never got his chance, the

concrete crumbling under him, taking him with it, and in turn, piling on top of him, down in the was dead, there was no doubt about

it, not with that much rock on him, pinning him down in the sewage. That wasn't near the end.

_Heaven help you.  
_

Skipper looked up at everyone, animals of all kinds, the women, children, men, only one thought on his mind. "Retreat!" He shouted.

Everyone looked around, eyes wide. The ground was cracking, and crumbling beneath them all, threatening to drag them all to the same fate as

Ivan himself. Anything that had not already been destroyed by the bears, who were now retreating leaving behind their fallen leader, was now

being destroyed by a chain reaction caused by Ivan's rampage. "Chichi." Chichi dropped down nevet to Kowalski, who was struggling to keep from

going into another maniac episode. "The zoo-" He gasped, clearly in physical pained due to his restraint, "It's unstable, there are sewers running

everywhere under the area to accommodate the zoo's needs, it's all going to collapse!" He shut his eyes tight. "My medicine, my supplies, I need

them!" Chichi shook her head. "We can't, it's going to collapse any moment!" She shouted over the rain and crumbling ground. Kowalski's beak

was shut tight, clearly holding in an upcoming outburst.

"Everyone retreat! Get out of the zoo now!" Skipper shouted. Things were in total chaos. Marlene, Jake, James, Missy, Sissy, Ann, Julien, Mort, and

Maurice were leading a group of animals out of the zoo. Chichi, and Rico supported Kowalski as they, Adelie, and Gina helped out another group of

animals. Roger, The Rat King, and all the rats were focused on holding up what they could, preventing falling debris from hitting the animals. Alice,

and the Vet had carries Nathan out of the zoo, moments before to seek medical help. Skipper looked back to the four penguins and the fireflies,

who stood calmly in the pounding rain, watching the events unfold, obviously with no fear of dying, as that wasn't really a problem for them. For a

moment, Skipper thought every one was going to make it out safely. Then he realized who was missing, and his eyes widened. "Private!"

Skipper's eyes darted about, looking for any sign of him, finally catching sight of him as he disapeared into the HQ. "Private!" Skipper shouted.

"Are you crazy!?" Skipper slipped after him, dodging falling debris from habitats and brick walls. He shot down the fishbowl entrance to the HQ,

nearly running into Private. "What are you doing!?" Skipper shouted. Private turned around, flippers full of papers and Kowalski's medical supplies.

"He needs them, Skippah, I had to get them!" Private yelled. Skipper was about to shout a reply, when half of the HQ crumbled down, taking the

ladder to their exit with it. The entrance was still open, but there was no way the two shortest penguins were going to reach that.

"Skippah!" Private cried, clearly scared, "What are we going to do!?" Skipper turned back to him, his eyes darting around to HQ looking for other

means of escape, sewer travel being much too risky. "Here." Skipper and Private started, turning to see James standing next to them. "I'm much

taller, I can lift you." He said. Skipper turn to Private and sharply nodded, the signal for him to go first. More of the HQ crumbled down, and Private

ran to them, flippers still full. James put his paws down, and as Private stepped on to them, he flung the penguin threw the hole. "Now," Skipper,

said, yelling over the storm and falling debris, "Let's- " Suddenly the rest of the HQ collapsed.

////////

The storm had passed, leaving nothing but a starry night sky and a destroyed zoo in it's wake. The humans hung around, but didn't dare

approach the animals. Things were eerily silent. Deathly silent. Most of the animals were sleeping in a desperate hope to escape the horrifying

incident they had all been through. Marlene lay awake, staring up at the sky, her eyes watering. Nine fatalities, human and animal. Nine deaths,

she should say... Five humans who had helped them out of there, and four animals. The Rat King, Roger, James, and Skipper. Marlene tried to

swallow the painful lump in her throat without success. She whimpered, her mind reminding her that that wasn't including everyone that was

injured. Private and Kowalski seemed to have the worst of it. Some of them had some broken bones, Nathan, that human, had a broken rib and

needed too many stitches for her to even remember. Kowalski went into a relapse, and had been hysterical for an our or so before finally drifting

back to sleep... and Private. He was alive, but no one knew what the damage was... She remember watching hum run, flippers full of stuff he'd

grabbed for Kowalski, desperate for him to be cured. She remembered screaming as the peguins' habitat collapsed, knowing Skipper and James

were still down there. She remember Private stopping just under the zoo's entrance to look back in horror. She remembered the entrance

toppling down, collapsing on him... Marlene let a sob escape her throat, shutting her eyes tight. She opened her eyes and looked at the ruined

zoo, fireflies looming over the entire place, like they were waiting for something. Those penguins that had come with the fireflies stood in the

middle of them all, hands behind their backs. She sobbed again, turning away. _Why...? Why did this happen....?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**As for the translations, it really is just a bunch of meaningless threats and banter. XP**


	26. a quick chapter then

For all future reference, I use a translator when writing dialog in other languages, because my desire to learn German has been greatly hindered by the fact that... well, that I can't find any way to learn it. XD Also, a bit of a warning here, I FAIL at accents. Epically. DX *tiny voice* just, erm, sound it out, and it should make... some sense... DON'T LAUGH AT MY FAILURE IN THIS CHAPTER! I'M SELF CONCIOUSE ENOUGH ALREADY! Anywho, here you go...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlene shut her eyes tight, then, suddenly, they snapped open, realizing something. Rico. Rico! She sat up, a tad too fast. God, how selfish she

had been! Rico was the last standing penguin, who knows what he was going through right now! He just watched his team fall apart in a matter

of moments! Worriedly, Marlene's eyes darted around, looking for the pyrotechnic penguin, not finding him. "I don't know where he went..."

Marlene looked over at Gina, who was looking at her tearfully. "He was there one minute... then he was gone..." She said, her voice cracking.

Marlene's heart raced, at the thought of loosing another friend. Where was he!?

////////

Rico was calmly walking through the ruins of the zoo, almost in a daze. He climbed over a fallen lamppost, and crawled up a pile of rubble, nearing

the penguins that stood on the pile. Finally he came to the group, stopping behind them. He stared at Alessio, awestruck. "Rico." The penguin

said, glancing back at him, his Spanish accent strong. "Come up here. I want to talk to you." Rico swallowed nervously, doing as he was told. He

stood next to the rest of them, just as they did, flippers behind his back.

Alessio smiled. "It's been a long time." He said. Rico nodded stiffly, and Alessio grinned more, sympathetically this time. "I've been keeping an eye

on you, along with Skipper, when I could. Imagine my surprise when I realized you two had actually teamed up... but... I suppose that was only to

be expected after the way your colony had treated you, back in Germany." Rico's eyes were downcast. That was a sore subject... Alessio laid a

hand on his shoulder. "It was... my intention for you to be treated like a hero, a powerful person... It's why I had named you Rico." Rico glanced

up at him, eyebrow raised. Alessio nodded. "Yes, it was me. See, Rico, in my native tong, means strong power... and in German, it means powerful

protection. That is what I had originally meant for you. For them to realize your capabilities, and to see them as a gift." He sighed and let his

flipper drop. "Sometimes, amigo, things just... don't seem to work out."

He looked up at him, smiling again. "Ah, but, if they had, I guess you would not have been there to save my son's life that day." he chuckled. "I

never did get the chance to thank you for that, did I?" He said, jokingly. Rico chuckled nervously. "Oh, come on Ricardo, lighten up. Just because

I'm dead doesn't mean I can't have a sense of humor, can it?" Alessio said. "Now, in English please, I don't really speak German well," He

continued, "What was it you wanted to tell me?" He asked, smiling. Rico cleared his throat, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Er... I just vantet

to... to dank you... vore vat you haf ton for me..." Rico mumbled his voice rough. Alessio smiled. "No need, Ricardo, it was my pleasure. I know

brilliance when I see it, and I most certainly saw it in you, that day. I still do." He said. "Which is why, amigo, I'll let you in on a little secret. Do you

know what we're waiting for?" He asked. Rico's brow furrowed, and he shook his head. Alessio smiled. "We're waiting Skipper. See, we of the

afterlife, have the ability to see things, others cannot. We can watch over ones we care about, we can see things that happened in the past, and

we can see what's coming in the future. We can't change anything of course, it doesn't quite work that way... but, in the mean time, we can ease

a bit of the wait off people's shoulders. Skipper's alright down there... And the other two... They'll be alright soon enough too. This is all much like

being bitten by a snake," He said. "The only cure for it, just so happens to contain more venom. Or in this case, more tragedy... but there is good

that comes with it too. You've just got to find the right combination." He said. Rico cast his gaze down, thinking about this. Then he returned his

flippers to their previous position, behind his back, and with his head held high, waited, just like the others.


	27. Chapter 27

Skipper coughed, and rubbed his aching head, as he attempted to sit up. "Well look at you, you're finally with us." A familiar voice said. Skipper

tried to open his eyes, but his vision swam, and he began to feel nauseous, so he closed them again. "Oh, are you alright Skipper?" Another

familiar voice said. "Who cares, it's all your guys' fault that we're here in the first place." The voice was rougher this time. "I don't know, it's not

bad here, we've got all the food we can eat." This voice was also new. Just how many people were there? Skipper opened his eyes again, his

vision still blurry, but he managed to spot a few things. The first thing were the animals in front of him. James, Roger, the Rat King, and Max. the

second thing he noticed, was that he was lying on a field of grass, not concrete, and that he was not buried in rubble. And last, but not least, he

noticed all the fireflies. He groaned, closing his eyes, yet again. Obviously he and the others had kicked the bucket, and honestly, it wasn't a very

uplifting thought. Skipper's heart nearly skipped a beat... or it would have if it were beating, when he heard a voice from behind. "Are you alright,

Skippah?"

Private!? Skipper swallowed nervously. He was here, and the other's were here, and they were all dead, so if Private was here... Skipper rolled

over and propped himself up on his elbows, to see Private standing in front of him. Private giggled, as he was known to do, and said, "Feeling

bettah? It's not fun getting hit on the head is it?" Private rubbed his own. "Wha- Private? What-" Private just shrugged. "Ah, you know, having

the bell tower drop on you and all. It's going to leave a nasty bruise I bet..." Skipper shook his head, and rubbed his eyes, getting to his feet. He

started when he felt an arm fall over his shoulder. "Well, Skipper, what do you think?" Skipper glanced at James, who was gesturing to his

surroundings. Skipper looked around, and to say the least, the sight took his breath away. It was nothing but field upon field, with blue sky, pure

white clouds, mild weather, and a calming breeze. He looked in another direction, to find a large but shallow river, which Max was currently using

to fish for food. In another direction was forest, and even further off, he swore he saw an icy landscape on the horizon. To top it all of, the place

was simply enormous.

"Speechless, right?" James said. "The fireflies and I had talked it over. They hate their job, but they have to do it, right? I simply reasoned with

them. If people had to come, but they didn't want to take them, why not simply make a place that they didn't want to leave? Makes sense right?"

He said. Skipper nodded, still dazed. "Yeah," James continued, "this place really has everything you could ever want. material wise, anyway." He

held out his paw, and a leachy nut appeared out of nowhere. "You just think it, and it's yours." A million possibilities ran through Skippers head,

but they were all blocked out by one thought. "I need to get back." He said. James frowned, and the leachy nut disappeared. "Aw, now Skipper,

why would you want to go back? Everyone's happy here." Skipper looked around. Max was biting on a fish, Roger was picking a few apples, even

the Rat King seemed content. Skipper looked over at Private, who was swimming joyfully, in the river. He sighed, looking down. "James, I get what

you're trying to do, and I appreciate it, but being here isn't going to make things any easier. I _have_ to get back there. It wasn't just Ivan, there's a

whole war going on, and I'm supposed to be leading it." Skipper said. James nodded grimly. "I thought you might say that." He sighed and

removed his arm from Skipper's shoulder. "I made a deal with the fireflies, earlier. In exchange for my idea, they had to do me a favor." He said.

"And that favor was, to let you go back if you wanted it." James turned around to face him. "But there were... some catches. It's understandable,

after all, you can't just go around defying the laws of nature and not expect something to come back around and bite you right on the hind end."

Skipper nodded, his mind racing. He would get to go back, but under what conditions. He nodded.

"Condition one." James said, holding up a finger. "If you go back, you must remember that you _are not_ alive... and you won't be fully alive when

you go back either. Kind of like a zombie." Skipper winced, remembering a particular incident that occurred a while back. "Not like a normal zombie

though. You'll still behave just like you would any other day, but to make up for that bit of missing life, well, that's where catch two comes in."

James lacedhis fingers. "The fireflies will be with you at all times. They will make up for that chunk of missing life, and this will allow you to continue

on in the 'world of the living' so to speak. Why is this a catch, you ask? Skipper, the fireflies, they aren't undead. They aren't dead, either. They're

living creatures, and they _can_ die. I don't want that, you don't want that, and _they_ most certainly don't want that. Yet what you plan on doing will

end up putting their lives in danger, as well as yours. And so the catch is, when you are in immediate danger, the fireflies take over." Skipper's

brow knitted together. "What do you mean by that?" James waved away the steel in Skipper's voice. "I mean, if you are unconscious, or no longer

able to fight, then the fireflies take over, and fight for you, on their own, while you are unconscious or regaining your strength." Skipper frowned.

"Like how?" He asked. He didn't see a few fireflies doing very well on fending off a pack of bears. "Well, they're... they form a kind of

doppelganger." Skipper raised an eyebrow.

"A doppelganger is, well they're described as being a ghostly form of a living person... only trust me, they'll be quite solid. You'll end up being the

ghostly one..." James could tell that Skipper didn't like the sound of it. "Now, now, hear me out. There's a simple reason for this. Since the fireflies

will be your life force, obviously they're going to be what makes you solid in the first place. And when they leave you to fight, they'll be the solid

ones as well. This enables them to fight while you, being more ghostly and what not, can no longer be injured even if you were sitting dead

center of a nuclear explosion." He said. Skipper closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Fair enough." He said. Then he looked up. "The next

condition?" Skipper mentally cringed, seeing a spark in James's eye, almost as though he enjoyed watching Skipper make a tough decision.

"The next condition, is the last." James glanced to his right, and Skipper followed his stare, landing on Private. "The last condition is, that if you go

back, Private goes back too, and under the same conditions you have." James turned his attention back to Skipper, who kept his eye on Private,

who was laying on his back in the water, giving easy strokes. "Private likes it here... and think of everything you'll put him through if he has to

witness his own fighting doppelganger." Skipper swallowed nervously. "Now think... would Private go back? Would he choose to go back if he

knew he was helping his friends? If he knew it meant you could go back?" Skipper kneaded his forehead. "Private doesn't have to know a thing,

Skipper, you can let him stay here, content and blissful, or you can go, and take him back with you, knowing he was helping you save a million and

more lives." James took a step back, folding his hands behind him. "It's all you Skipper. Make your choice."


	28. Chapter 28

More accent fail! :D

-/-/-

Skipper sat at the bank of the river, dipping his feet in the water. Private swam up to him.

"It's a great place, isn't it Skippah? The water's just right, and the weather's so mild." He grinned. "I don't think anyone would want to leave here, when it's got everything you could ever want." Skipper winced. This wasn't helping. He looked at Private.

"Private… you… you do realize what's going on, right?" Private nodded, doing easy backstrokes.

"Of course I do. We're dead right now." Skipper raised his eyebrows.

"And you're okay with this?" He asked. Private shrugged, doing a lazy flip.

"If you're dead, you're dead, Skippah. Sure, I'm sad, but there isn't much you can do about it." Private stopped and looked at Skipper, and something in his eyes told Skipper that Private knew a little more than he was letting on. Skipper leaned forward.

"You know… don't you?" Private grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. But it doesn't matter what you pick, no one will think any less of you, and there's no pressure." Private returned to his swimming, and Skipper sat up strait again, thinking about what he said.

-x-

Alessio grinned, and nudged Rico. "Here he comes." Rico looked in the direction that Alessio was pointing. Sure enough, you could see rock, shifting on the side of the pile. Rico darted forward and dropped to his knees, digging at the rubble. Soon enough, he was laughing with relief, pulling Skipper from the pile. Skipper chuckled.

"Glad to see you too, Rico." Skipper said, weakly, brushing himself off. He looked around and let out a long whistle. "Really took a tole on this place, didn't we?" He mumbled.

"Nothing the fireflies can't fix." Skipper started and turned around, to see four faces he never thought he'd see again. Alessio winked at Rico. "Mind giving us a chance to catch up, boyo?" He asked. Rico nodded nervously, then grinned, going back to check on the others.

-x-

"Rico!"

"Rico where are you!"

Rico grunted, pulling himself over yet another pile of rubble. He stood on top of his, looking out at the others, who were currently looking for him.

"Ey, offer here!" Rico called. The others looked up, and he could see relieved smiles break out on their faces.

"Rico!" Rico chuckled, running down the slope to meet the others.

"Ah, Rico, thank goodness you're alright!" Gina said, running up and hugging him. "Where were you!" Rico shrugged.

"Vent to dank Alessio." He said, grinning. Marlene shook her head in disbelief.

"It's just so weird hearing you talk…" She mumbled. Rico chuckled.

"Veird to me too." The three started, when Julien stormed up to them.

"And what is it dat you are being so happy about? Look at my kingdom!" He shouted. Rico only smirked.

"Vat is it dat I am so happy about? Vy shouldn't I be happy?" He asked, grinning. The others looked at him worriedly. They were all interrupted by a voice.

"Hey Rico! What are you doing, leaving me like that! Don't you get how awkward that was?" Everyone's' eyes, but Rico's , widened at the sight of Skipper, cautiously sliding down the pile. Rico just shrugged.

"I don't know, I dought maybe you could haf a cuddly reunion wid your vriends and vamaly." He said, in what was clearly a mocking tone. Skipper rolled his eyes.

"I think I liked it better when you couldn't talk." Skipper said, rolling his eyes. Rico mock, gasped.

"Low blow Skipper." He said. Skipper just rolled his eyes again.

"So, how's the other two? Sleeping I bet." He said, crossing his flippers. Marlene and Gina looked at each other, trying to figure out who should deliver the, surely life crushing, news. Marlene took a step forward.

"Skipper… I think you should know… Private, when he was coming back-" Skipper waved his flippers, brushing away her words.

"Yeah, yeah, the bell tower fell, bye, bye, goes penguin, but that's no excuse!" Marlene and Gina looked at each other again, and this time it was Gina who spoke.

"Are you mental, man!" Skipper scratched his beak.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" he shook his head. "Doesn't matter, he's still got no excuse. I'm up and about, aren't I?" Skipper looked around, then made his way to where Private lay. "Come on Private, rise and shine. No time for sleep, we've got to get this zoo back in business!" He said, nudging Private with his foot.

"Skipper, what are you doing!" Marlene shouted. Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Don't talk so loud, Marlene, he's probably going to have a headache. I bet you would too, if someone smacked you in the head with a bell."

"Skipper, he-" Then came yet another interruption.

"Ow, Skippah, stop nudging me. I hurt as much as you do you know." Skipper looked down.

"Sorry, Private." Skipper said, taking a step back. Private sat up, rubbing his head.

"And do you guys have to shout? My head hurts…" Skipper looked at Marlene, accusingly, while she and all others simply stared in shock.

"Told you to keep the volume down, Marlene." Skipper said. Then he turned abruptly. "Right, now where's Kowalski, ah there- Oh that doesn't look good…"

-x-

Chichi looked up at the others, clearly surprised at the two not-so-dead penguins, but too busy to ask questions. Skipper walked up next to here.

"Alright, Chichi, fill me in. What's our situation?" He said, a commander's tone in his voice. Chichi shook her head.

"He's relapsed Skipper, and it's worse than ever. He's sleeping now, but if we don't find a cure soon, or even just the treatment he had before, he… well he's going to die." She said the last part quietly. Skipper shook his head.

"No can do, Chichi, we have to have him up and running." Chichi squinted her eyes at him.

"Are you making a joke or something? Because I wasn't really joking when I said he was going to die. We _need_ an antidote!"

"Then we need to start thinking!" Skipper exclaimed.

"What! It's not that simple, there are equations, tests, we-"

"Snakebite!" Everyone looked at Rico.

"Hu?"

"Vell, vat if it's like a snakebite? More fenome to treat de disease?" Rico asked, thinking back to the metaphor Alessio had told him. Chichi was silent, doing the math in her head.

"Why… why for the love of science, I do believe you're right!" she exclaimed. "That's why he didn't want to tell us the last ingredient because it would mean-" She stopped there, looking at the others. Skipper's brow furrowed.

"It would mean one of us also has to get the disease."


	29. Chapter 29

Chichi stood up, as the others looked around, trying to decide.

"The decision is obvious. I will implant the disease into myself." Chichi said. Gina gasped, and the others stared, but not too surprised. "It makes sense. Kowalski and I... we're not the most physically fit in the group. We're more of an asset with our minds, than bodies, and so it's important that out minds remain in top shape. If I have the disease, only long enough to make the antidote, my mind won't be noticeably altered... but if we don't, we're going to lose Kowalski, mind and body... It has to be done." Skipper lowered his head.

"As much as I'd like to disagree with you... you're right. We can't afford to lose another life." He snapped his head up. "Men, quarantine the area!" He shouted. Private and Rico immediately went to work, removing everyone from the area. Chichi looked at Skipper.

"Thank you, Skipper, for understanding." Skipper only nodded, once, then turned to face her.

"You're... you're sure..." Chichi nodded, and Skipper sighed. "Alright... Tell me what you need. Chichi smiled slightly.

"This is just the treatment... not the cure, remember. I- I'll need a suit for starters... we've got the rest of the medical supplies here..." Skipper nodded.

"Kowalski was always careful about that stuff. He's got plenty of extras. Rico!" Skipper snapped. Rico ran up to them. "Another anti-rad suit please." Rico nodded, regurgitating one of the extras. Skipper handed it to Chichi. She gingerly took it. "Are you ready?" She nodded nervously. Skipper nodded back to her, and walked away.

"Well..." She looked down at the sleeping penguin next to her. Even went sleeping he seemed to be experiencing so much anguish. She slipped on the suit, then opened the flap on the arm that Kowalski usually used to administer the medication to himself. Then she undid his. She hesitated. "If we're wrong... " She shut her eyes tight. "No, there's no room for doubt!" She reached out her arm slowly. She felt her feathers bristle as hers and his made contact. That was it. That was all it took. She was infected. There was no way back.

You'll have to forgive me for such a short chapter. Sadly I'm still struggling with writer's block, but it's coming more naturally to me now. ^^;


	30. Chapter 30

Marlene, walked up to Skipper as he stood, overseeing the area. He glanced at her.

"Something you want to say Marlene?" He asked. She just stood there a moment, shifting some rubble beneath her paws, before looking back up at him.

"How... How is it, that after everything that's happened, you're still... you?" Skipper smiled lightly, his expression softening. He looked at her.

"Marlene... I won't lie to you. I'm shaken. And I'm not shaken easily. Right now I'd love nothing more to crawl back into the HQ... what's left of it anyway... and pretend none of this ever happened. I'd love to have Kowalski come up with an invention to make it where this never _did_ happened. I feel a bit like I'm going to puke, and I'm more exhausted than I've been in a long time. Not to mention the amount of guilt I feel for the lives lost today." Skipper sighed.

"But if there's one thing I learned in life Marlene, it's that when you choose to be a leader, and a friend, you can't let people know these things. They need you to stand strong, and give them the reassurance that everything will be okay... even if you're not sure about that yourself." Skipper turned back to look over the area, and Marlene stared, mouth slightly open.

"Sk-...Skipper." She mumbled. Skipper looked at her, and she hesitated before leaping and wrapping her arms tightly around him. Skipper was surprised for a moment, the gingerly wrapped a flipper around Marlene. He felt a wetness on his feathers and it took him a minute to realize Marlene was crying.

"I- I'm just so glad you're all okay." She whimpered. "I was so- so scared when I thought- and- and everything was just falling apart in front of me, right when things had seemed to be getting better- and- and-" Marlene stopped and looked up at Skipper, seeing his confused expression, and wiped her eyes. "Um, s-sorry, I just-" Skipper smiled.

"It's quite alright..." He said, placing a comforting flipper on her shoulder. She stared for a moment into Skipper's eyes, clear and blue, like deep sea water.

"Skipper..." She muttered quietly.

"Hm?"

Marlene struggled to say something, but lowered her eyes.

"N- nothing..." She murdered, looking at her feet.

"Marlene." Marlene looked up and her eyes widened when her lips met Skipper's beak.

The kiss only lasted a few moments, and yet to her it seemed like an eternity of bliss. Her heart raced, and she could feel the heat creeping up her face, not like that of one who was embarrassed, but of one who was experiencing an extreme happiness. Finally the kiss broke and Marlene stared at Skipper, struggling to say something. Suddenly the two jumped when the hear a voice behind them.

"Vell, it's aboot time!" Rico yelled. Gina spotted him and scowled.

"Rico! You're ruining their moment!" She ran up to him and, with a significant force no one knew she had, threw Rico over her should as he wriggled and protested. "Sorry about that guys, just, uh, continue on." She said, dashing away. Skipper and Marlene chuckled, Marlene leaning on Skipper's chest, his flipper around her shoulder.


	31. Chapter 31

Kowalski tried to open his eyes. They worked slowly, drowsily, his mouth was dry, like cotton, and his bones ached. He tried moving, but he didn't get very far, due to weak limbs. Instead he gave up and just continued to lay there a moment, focusing on using his mental capabilities. What did he remember last..? Ivan..? Ivan. Yes. Paralyses. Chichi, asking for the cure... He refused to tell her... but...

The realization hit him suddenly. The treatment! He had been treated, otherwise he wouldn't be in his right mind, right now. They had figured it out. But who had gotten the disease? Though he was sure he already knew.

"Kowalski?" the voice was barely a whisper. A smile twitched weakly at the corners of his beak. He moaned in response, still unable to do much. Slowly he tried again, to open his eyes.

He was in his bunk, still in his anti-rad suit. As he looked to his right, he realized everyone was standing next to him. Skipper, Rico, Private, Gina,Chichi, Marlene, the lemurs, even the human Nathan, he had seen a moment during the battle. Next he noticed that they were not in his usual HQ. It was much much larger. And cooler, he had to admit. He chuckled weakly. Were those lasers he saw against the wall? He looked back to the others, then at Skipper.

"Sorry..." He mumbled. Skipper grinned.

"You're on bathroom duty for a month, for lying to me Kowalski." He said. Kowalski grinned closing his eyes. He stretched his flippers and legs. He was beginning to feel so much better. "So," Skipper said, "How are you feeling now?" Kowalski sat up and got to his feet.

"I'm falling so much better."

The others looked confused, then worried as Kowalski's face turned to one of alarm.

"Falling? Falling! _Falling!"_ Kowalski's head shot up at Skipper. "Skipper, my speak... My speak isn't right..."

"Eh... what?" Skipper asked. Chichi placed a hand to her beak.

"His speech, Skipper. It's not right. He's trying to say he's feeling much better, but that his speech isn't right... It- it's a sign of brain damage, but... but it may not be that bad... The area of logic and reasoning may not have been affected..." She said. Skipper closed his eyes and nodded, understanding. He then looked at Kowalski's worried face. He placed a flipper on his shoulder.

"It's fine Kowalski. Everything's fine... Kowaslki." skipper grinned. "The zoo is fixed, Ivan's gone, You're okay, and we've entered a new era of human animal interaction. The fireflies helped fix the zoo. Dunno how, but I try not to question these things. That's your job after all." Skipper said grinning. Kowalski grinned as well, relaxing a little. Suddenly Skipper snapped back to his usual bravado. "Alright men... and others, we've got some work to do! After all... what we're setting up for is the biggest inter-species party that'll ever happen in our life time." Skipper said, grinning. Suddenly Julien's eyed widened.

"Eh, what did you say?" Skipper smiled.

"You heard me DJ."

"D- DJ? I- I-"

Julien then proceeded to faint...

I need to practice making longer chapters... Only 500 some odd characters, that's just a disgrace for me.


	32. Almost to the end

These next few chapters are more of an epilogue type thing. You know, finishing this story up and preparing for the more actiony and romance prone sequel. This whole story was actually like one giant prologue compared to what I have planned. :p

/

Music rose steadily as human and animal alike prepared for the biggest party in history. The stage, the lights, some humans, they were confused. Some went along with it. Some seemed like they knew all along. They were probably just the crazy ones though. Now some people have their own assumptions... and even the animals of the zoo wouldn't have guess the truth, of who the true party animals were. After years, you'd assume it were the lemurs. Well... you know what they say about assuming things.

The penguin on stage gave a somewhat maniacal laugh, low from the throat. His scarred beak stretched into a smirk. Almost as if... he just knew he was about to wow the crowd.

_Ich brauche Zeit_

_Kein Heroin kein Alkohol kein Nikotin_

_Brauch keine Hilfe_

_Kein Koffein_

_Doch Dynamit und Terpentin_

_Ich brauche Öl für Gasolin_

_Explosiv wie Kerosin_

_Mit viel Oktan und frei von Blei_

_Einen Kraftstoff wie_

_**Benzin**_

_**Benzin**_

_**Benzin**_

_**Benzin**_

A penguin singing, two on guitar, three on drums, and a human translating. Even creating music requires teamwork.

_Brauch keinen Freund_

_Kein Kokain_

_Brauch weder Arzt noch Medizin_

_Brauch keine Frau nur Vaselin_

_Etwas Nitroglyzerin_

_Ich brauche Geld für Gasolin_

_Explosiv wie Kerosin_

_Mit viel Oktan und frei von Blei_

_Einen Kraftstoff wie_

_**Benzin**_

_**Benzin**_

_**Benzin**_

_**Benzin**_

The croud gave up trying to question things, and instead just cheered. Some got lost in the moment, forgetting that it was arctic birds that were creating this music. It was a party after all.

_Gib mir Benzin_

_Es fließt durch meine Venen_

_Es schläft in meinen Tränen_

_Es läuft mir aus den Ohren_

_Herz und Nieren sind Motoren_

_**Benzin**_

_**Benzin**_

_**Benzin**_

_**Benzin**_

Perhaps you are wondering, why a party? So many people had died, the zoo had been destroyed, and they were on the brink of an interspecies war. The question is... why not party? The zoo was fixed. That was something. Those that died were happy. That was another thing. War? Well, lets face it, you can't fix war into a good thing so... just go with it, right? Some saw this as a way to take their mind off the impending battles. Some saw it as a bit of relaxation before the real fun started... and some saw it as their last chance to really live. Who knew when the next chance would be?

_Willst du dich von etwas trennen_

_dann musst du es verbrennen_

_Willst du es nie wieder sehen_

_lass es schwimmen in Benzin_

_**Benzin**_

_**Benzin**_

_**Benzin**_

_Ich brauch Benzin_

_Benzin_

_Gib mir Benzin_

The crowd cheered, earsplitting echoes sounded through the whole of New York. The air was light, almost as though... it was the calm before the storm.


	33. recover

What's this? Another one so soon? The ONLY reason I'm aloud on here right now is because I've printed out reviews you all have to gratefully given me, so now they fully support my writing career, and while fanfiction is copy write, I also do original stories and find fanfiction to be great practice and a good way to try out ideas. For once, my work LITERALLY depends on your reviews, haha. XD /also, sorry in advance for future capitalization errors, me shift key is sticking. :P

/

The Lemurs stepped up to bat, so to speak. They had a reputation did they not? One singing, two on guitar, three on drums, and one on keyboard. The human translated of course...

_Can't fight! There's no escaping the facts _  
_I tried to help but I failed _  
_To solve the problems so much _  
_Of good intentions _

_I want my wasted hours back _  
_And I want my head to clear _  
_And I have this bad taste in my mouth _  
_From late nights and bad films _

_Get up! Recover! Cause you'll never dance again! _  
_Get up! Recover! Cause you'll never dance again! _

Lights, dancing, singing. The lemurs went all out. It seemed as though they had been doing this their whole life, but... surely not.

_I'm drip fed these pictures _  
_And now my words abandon me _  
_The fraction that still me _  
_Said this lives not all it could be _

_Now did you catch what I said? _  
_Did you catch what I said? _  
_One by one my ideas fade_  
_And there's nothing left to say _

_Get up! Recover! Cause you'll never dance again! _  
_Get up! Recover! Cause you'll never dance again! _  
_Get up! Recover! Cause you'll never dance again! _  
_Get up! Recover! Cause you'll never dance again! _

The leading lemurs tail bristled with excitement as he heard the crowd chanting for the king. Those chants, this moment. This is what he'd been looking for his whole life, and yet... now it seemed there was something missing.

_Can't fight, decide a future _  
_Let's dance, you're so robotic _  
_Times up, refill the meter _  
_This disappointment's so electric _

_Can't fight, decide a future _  
_Let's dance, you're so robotic _  
_Times up, refill the meter _  
_This disappointment's so electric _

_Get up! Recover! Cause you'll never dance again! _  
_Get up! Recover! Cause you'll never dance again! _  
_Get up! Recover! Cause you'll never dance again! _  
_Get up! Recover! Cause you'll never dance again!_

The lemur knew. He whirled around, grabbing the keyboard playing lemur by the waist, and embraced her in what could only be described as a movie moment kiss. The lady lemur seemed to melt like butter. Back stage, the penguins that had previously played seemed to be having a kind of joking dispute with the shortest one, who had not went on before. Like a master who was about to show the cocky student who was really boss around here.


	34. THE END

The penguin went up on stage, the ghost of four other appearing, taking their ready at the instruments. The shortest penguin grabbed a guitar in edition to the mic. The rest took their place at other instruments. What was the plan? A penguin had no fingers and their flippers were too short to reach both ends of a guitar, let alone hold a mic at the same time. They would have to have inhuman reflexes. then again, penguins weren't HUMAN were they? The penguin started to play, flipper flashing across the strings, plucking each one in secession, but quick enough that the few milliseconds in which each note were off, could barely be heard. From the way the crowd cheered, you could tell that almost everyone had at least heard this song, or knew what it was. The penguin sang and translations began.

_Living easy, living free_  
_Season ticket on a one-way ride_  
_Asking nothing, leave me be_  
_Taking everything in my stride_

When you looked around, you saw a strange site. It was a hell of a party to say the least. species of ape, mixing with species of bird, all mingling, attempting to make conversation, singing along, and... well, just plain rocking. The zoo was bigger and better than ever.

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_  
_Ain't nothing I would rather do_  
_Going down, party time_  
_My friends are gonna be there too_  
_I'm on the highway to hell  
__I'm on the highway to hell  
__I'm on the highway to hell_  


The pressure and awkwardness was still in the air, but at the same time everyone just wanted to forget. Let it go, relax, chill, go with the flow. For one night, they wanted to pretend that everything was alright. That the weird and strange situation they found themselves in now was ordinary, mundane even. It happened all the time, and they took in the fun while they could.

_No stop signs, speed limit_  
_Nobody's gonna slow me down_  
_Like a wheel, gonna spin it_  
_Nobody's gonna mess me round_  
_Hey Satan, payed my dues_

It seemed almost as if the whole world were drunk at that point, for lack of a better word. No worries, care free, just sing along. people laughed with friends as the sun began to rise over the horizon. No one wanted this to end.

_Playing in a rocking band_  
_Hey Momma, look at me_  
_I'm on my way to the promised land_  
_I'm on the highway to hell_

As the sun seemed to creep higher, there was a haunted look in people's eyes. What would they do after this? Go home, pretend nothing happened? Prepare? Soon panic would set in within a few days.

_(Don't stop me)_  
_And I'm going down, all the way down_  
_I'm on the highway to hell_

Until then... Well, why worry?

/

*takes deep breath* Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnd THE END!

Whew, at least I got ONE done! XD


End file.
